Son of the Universe
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy, at the arrival of Jayden, is shunned and forgotten. When Percy is disowned by Poseidon and is exiled from Camp, he meets Chaos, the creator of the Universe who claims to be his father and is once again, sent to school...good luck Percy! Adopted from: Achelois Rising. First ten chapters are not my own work.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ther Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.**

**A/N: Hi,**

**This is Peter. I am not the original author for the first ten chapters. After the tenth it will be my own writing. This story was adopted from: Achelois Rising**

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter One**

"My son…" a man chocked out. He was clothed in a simmering cloak that had white specks which seemed to erupt from the shadowy depths of the unique piece of clothing. On closer inspection, the "white specks" in the cloak can be identified as stars and galaxies concluding that this man, this ordinarily looking man was in fact the creator of the universe, Chaos, and Chaos at this exact moment was gazing into what seemed like a washing basin filled with liquid.

Within the swirling mass of blue liquid that Chaos was so intently watching, there was a boy with ruffled black hair, curled up into a ball on cement floor. His hands were feebly tearing at his hair but when Chaos muttered out those two words, he glanced up for a second; a colour of sea green flashed. The forgotten hero, the "son of Poseidon", went back to weeping pitifully at himself.

* * *

><p>+ flashback +<p>

Percy's POV

Everything went wrong, well at least for me when Jayden came, my newly found half-brother, at first I was so excited by the concept of having a sibling. Thinking of all the fun things I would show him, how to control water, talk to horses, and most exciting, walk on water like Jesus! Phh, how wrong was I, when the perfect son of Poseidon came with the blessing of Hera and already determined (apparently dad had to send three pegisi flying around Jayden to inform everyone that Jayden was his son), he was swept up and honoured by everyone at camp, and even Dionysus called Jayden by his real name and not something like James or um, Jimmie.

He hadn't even done anything yet, didn't know how to hold a sword, didn't know the properties of water at all (how dare he even call himself a son of Poseidon!) and I being the ever stupid person decided to show him the ropes and teach him all I knew. Next thing I know before he even grasped the basics of fighting properly he ran out of camp to search for a monster to kill, and being the ever loyal and caring (not to mention stupid) brother, I ran after him hoping to save his sorry ass.

The position I found him in was amusing, covering in a corner of a cave with a hydra looming over him, how idiotic can that guy get? Obviously I had to save him otherwise dad would have my head! So the moment the hydra turned its attention to me, (well getting feeling burning water scorching you head, um heads would certainly attract anyone's attention), the little rat ran out screaming "I killed a hydra!" Actually I was the one who was stuck in the cave with a pissed hydra trying to bite MY head off! Ok, yes I admit I am quite proud of myself for killing the hydra in record time, though Jayden was the one who got the credit and all I got was a filthy look from my "loyal" girlfriend Annabeth and a yelling from dad for leaving Jayden alone to deal with a hydra!

Slowly people in camp started to shield away from me, (obviously from the rumours Jayden spread of me) and the only people I guess I could trust on in my 'Greek mythology world" were Nico, Thalia, Grover, surprisingly Clarisse and of course Annabeth. Unfortunately, Nico ever busy underground doing hell knows what (get it underworld, hell, oh never mind…), Thalia was always running around the world with the Hunters, Grover with his hands full trying to save the environment and Clarisse who was afraid of showing me her support in case her father decided to spear her due to Ares and my … interesting history. I guess I only really had Annabeth, which is until I found her snogging Jayden senseless on the beach of Camp Half-Blood…

To say I was angry would be the biggest understatement of the year! Ok I may have lost control and broke Jayden's nose, broke up with Annabeth and nearly (of course by accident) flooded the camp. And to say when Poseidon found out which was a second later as he was coming to visit his favourite son (which was not me) was not happy when he found said son clutching his nose while rolling on the ground. Apparently Poseidon had come with news that all demigods who fought in the Titan war were to be honoured with the gift of becoming immortal, and as only a second ago I had punched the daylights out of the "Saviour of Olympus" I most probably would not be receiving this generous gift. Not that I cared at that particular second, I wonder why!

Next thing I knew, I was disowned and was given a day to pack my bags and get out of camp.

* * *

><p>+ End of Flashback +<p>

And that is how I ended up on the floor of my now stripped room, courtesy of my loving dad, crying my eyes out and tearing at my hair (pretty similar to a lunatic). I was sure I was bonkers when I heard a traumatised voice calling me their son in my head, but that idea was dismissed quite quickly when I remembered what my DAD had just done to me within the hour.

No bringing anything from this place as it would remind me of memories, I walked out of my ex-cabin and just as I was about to step over the boundaries of camp, my hand reached into my pocket and felt my every trustworthy weapon, riptide. No the memories were too painful, I can't find a new life for myself if I have any reminisce of this old life. My hand reached into my pocket and slowly I placed riptide within a newly dug hole next to Thalia's pine. Look after Riptide well, Thalia, please, for me.

I walked away, nothing and no one to miss here, but I knew I was only trying to convince myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, any of the characters, and some plot ideas are taken from other fanfics!**

**A/N: Hi,**

**This is Peter again and I just wanted to let you know that Son of the Universe has been added to the poll on my page. Voting on this poll will get me updating this story faster. **

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Two**

Chaos' POV

Two whole weeks I watched as Percy fought for his life, how cruel can Poseidon and the other gods get! He was a "son of one of the big three", his essence itself would attract all the monsters within a 10 mile radius! The poor boy was dying out there, emotionally and physically, I can't let an innocent child die out there especially not my own son, not that he could though, but I still had to save him. Fatherly instincts, I would call it. Stepping into the portal I just created, I appeared right in front of a distressed Percy, next thing I knew his sword was plunged right through me, such quick reflexes that could only be possessed by MY son…

Thankfully due to the fact that I am the creator of the universe the sword just passed right through me, ha! I love the look on peoples' faces when they realise that they could not hurt me, and the look on Percy's face was priceless! Along with his mouth his sword clattered onto the floor!

"Who in the name of Chaos are you?" Percy shouted at me, ironic right.

Percy's POV

Next thing I knew that weird man placed his hand on my shoulder and we appeared in a place that looked like we were in space, but that can't be right, right? Though I am a demi-god, I am still part human and still need to breathe air! So that means… That this crazy man is an alien and he mutated me when he placed his hand on my shoulder and now I am one too! I don't know whether to be excited or not…

He chuckled as if he knew what I was thinking, that is if I didn't say all that out loud!

"Percy, do you know who I am?" "Space-man" asked, the blank look on my face replied the question, "My name is Chaos, also known as the creator of the Universe, God of all, and the creator of the Knights of Chaos"

"Look, I really am honoured to meet you and all but why do I need to know this?"

"Impatient aren't you?" Chaos replied, "You Percy, are not who you think you are, you are not Sally Jackson's and Poseidon's son, you are actually created from the essence of Chaos making me your creator and father."

"Wow, wait, rewind! What! That's impossible! You can't prove that! Why isn't my mum, well my mum? I know Poseidon disowned me but I am still his son by blood! This must be a hallucination, maybe I'm dead, yes that's it, and I must be dead and in the underworld and Hades is just messing with me for all the trouble I caused…" I would have kept on ranting if it wasn't for Chaos flicking his hand that made my tongue stick onto the roof of my mouth.

"Now that it's much quieter, let me show you my memories that explain the situation that you are in right now…" And with another flick of his hand we were in a seaside cabin where Poseidon and a younger version of my mum were both deep in discussion, however the weird thing was they both didn't seem to notice Chaos or my presence.

I ran up to mum and hugged her, I guess it was a silly thing to do, but I am an ADHD, not really my fault that I am impulsive, blame my genes! To my surprise I fell right through mum, like if she is a ghost or was it me that am the ghost?

"This is a memory, Percy, one cannot change the past, and people in past-memories can't sense, see, touch, hear, smell and um, taste you." Chaos' omniscient voice told me. I swear Chaos can mind read, either that or he has taken a lot of people into past-memories and they all ask the same questions and he got frustrated with them asking so he is replying before I ask the same questions.

A second later, another Chaos walked into the cabin, but this Chaos had a small, blue bundle clutched in his arms. Poseidon and mum seemed to freeze, like not breathing and not blinking type of freeze, actually everything except for the past Chaos, the present Chaos and myself were frozen! No, that bundle was moving as well.

"Percy, that blue bundle is you, you always loved to fidget!" Chaos chuckled.

Chaos, the past one, placed the bundle, well me into mum's arms; he then kissed the baby-me on the head and said that he would see me in the future and that he loved me. Well I guess the first part of that was right, I am seeing two of him right now!

He them waved his hands in-front of mum and dad's face (I'm not sure if I can still call them that) and muttered, "This boy will be named Perseus Jackson, he is your son, Poseidon, you broke the pact that the big three made so it will be up to you, Sally, to keep him safe and hidden, you both will love and care for Percy with all your heart, and forget that I was ever here."

And with that Chaos started to walk out the door, he turned around to the baby-me and said, "Son, I will always be watching you whether you know it or not, you will always be the Saviour of Olympus." When the door closed behind Chaos, everything came back to life, mum and dad seemed to act as nothing had happened and that baby-me was in mum's arms the whole time.

The scene slowly faded, and with Chaos beside me we were back in the space like area that we were in before the past-memory, I then turned to Chaos wondering what was next.

Chaos smiled a serene smile, "Any questions?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, any of the characters, and some plot ideas are taken from other fanfics!**

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Three**

_Percy's POV_

_The scene slowly faded, and with Chaos beside me we were back in the space like area that we were in before the past-memory, I then turned to Chaos wondering what was next. _

_Chaos smiled a serene smile, "Any questions?"_

I thought for a moment, this was all mind boggling but straight forward, however, "Why did you give me to Poseidon and Sally to look after instead of looking after me yourself?"

"At that particular period of time, many planets in galaxies were in a full scale war, enemies also thought it would be considerate of them to send some assassins as a gift for me." Chaos growled as he said the word "assassins", they must have been terribly annoying, "The only way I could protect you was by giving you up for "adoption". Sally and Poseidon were bound to have a child sooner or later, so I chose sooner, they were lovely parents, I thought you would be happy with them."

"That is a good reason, however how did I get Poseidon's powers? Shouldn't I have inherited yours instead?"

"You'll be happy to know that you have all the powers of the Olympians plus some more! You're much more powerful but the seal I put on you and as the training at the camp isn't ideal for a son of Chaos, your powers didn't break the seal! However if you agree to stay with me I can teach you the full extent of your abilities, though even I'm not sure what powers you have, you're my first and only son!"

Chaos or dad as I should call him smiled excitedly, I couldn't burst his bubble. Anyway there was nothing left for me on earth, mum died in childbirth, and Paul was plunged into depression and passed away soon after, no one in the camp trusted me anymore, Poseidon disowned me, and my true friends have no more time for me… Plus I could bond with my real father and for once in my entire life maybe I would be able to feel like what it's like to have a dad who cares for me!

"Yes, I'll give it a try," I cautiously replied, Chaos' face brightened considerately it was like looking at a sun! Chaos then grabbed my hand and zapped me to another place, AGAIN. He has got to stop doing that, it's not the best feeling in the world acting as a ragdoll and getting dragged across the world, eh, universe!

Ok, where ever dad was dragging me, I would not have expected it to be to an empty hallway, like inside a volcano or on Uranus would have been what I was expecting but to a plain, ordinary, boring, empty hallway? Wow, dad you are falling short on your image!

We walked down the hallway, why couldn't it be more exciting like swimming down the hallway, floated down the hallway even ran down the hallway would be more exciting than "we walked down the hallway". And finally something remotely exciting happened, a door appeared in front of us, and it came to life!

"Password?" the door asked in an extremely bored tone, amazing right, I've never seen a door talk before, maybe fish or horses but never a door! The door suddenly stood up straighter and coughed nervously, "I'm sorry Lord Chaos, come right in."

I would have been offended that the door didn't even acknowledge my presence but I was still amazed that an "inanimate" object was talking to us! Guess what was in the next room, you would think a field full of dancing potatoes, or somewhere in the middle of the sky with fish jumping between the clouds, but Noooooooooo, it had to be a simple school cafeteria with hundreds of students within…

The moment Chaos stepped through the door, all chatter stopped, as one all the students, teachers and even the principle stood up and bowed to Chaos … well and me as I was with Chaos. How long would they have practiced doing the bowing all together? That was really impressive, then something registered in my brain, this was a school cafeteria, Chaos was enrolling me into SCHOOL?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the ideas in this story. I do not own all the characters.**

**A/N: Hey it is Peter again. I know the last chapter was short but it isn't my own writing remember that. Anyways I prefer the story just the way it is.**

**So if you haven't guessed I am going to update this story once per day until I get to the last chapter written by the original author. After my plans are to be to update it on average of once a week but sometimes I might not be able to do that.**

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Four**

_Percy's POV_

_The moment Chaos stepped through the door, all chatter stopped, as one all the students, teachers and even the principle stood up and bowed to Chaos … well and me as I was with Chaos. How long would they have practiced doing the bowing all together? That was really impressive, then something registered in my brain, this was a school cafeteria, Chaos was enrolling me into SCHOOL?_

* * *

><p>"Percy, first you need to train until you reach the training level of a knight of Chaos, but in addition to studying at the Academy of the Templars you will be having private lessons with me to develop your unknown skills, "Chaos informed me, at that there was a collective gasp in the audience that we had, "all the information is in the handout that you will receive once you get into your dorm, Professor Dore sort out the rest." Chaos then nodded to a strict looking woman with small glasses resting on her nose.<p>

And at that he vanished, HE VANISHED, and left me, his newly found son in a cafeteria surrounded by unknown people! Great, this was just the situation that I wanted to be in, after realising that Chaos had left everyone turned to me, not bothering to conceal their interest they full out stared at me with their mouths gaping open… they looked like goldfishes. I guess this isn't an everyday occurrence.

I coughed nervously, I hate being the new kid! "Um … … hi,"

They broke out of their trance at once, the students and teachers started talking within themselves, while the woman names Professor Dore came up to me.

"My names Professor Dore," Well obviously, luckily Professor Dore didn't seem to have the same "mind-reading" ability as Chaos and she kept of ranting, "I am the headmaster of the Academy of the Templars, I hope you would enjoy your stay with us (not likely), learn to overcome your fears and control your powers and ability."

"Mr Beckendorf, would you escort Mr Jackson (how did she know my name?) to your dorm, he will be your new dorm mate, also please show him the grounds and make him feel welcome."

A guy that looked strangely similar to the Beckendorf I knew stood up and walked towards me, Beckendorf wasn't a common last name, was it? We shook hands and he lead me out of the now noisy cafeteria.

The moment we stepped through the door, I blurted out, "Wait, you're not Beckendorf as in Charlie Beckendorf?"

He looked at me weirdly and slowly nodded, "My lord Chaos {something that they all say instead of Oh my god}, you're not Jackson as in Percy Jackson?"

We stared at each other for a full two minutes and the thing that all guys tend to do a smack on the back and a fist pump,

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Aren't you supposed to be alive?"

"God, you've changed!"

"Lord, you've changed, not to mention grown, you're the same height as me now!"

"How are you?"

"How are you?"

I halted but just for a second, however Beckendorf noticed.

"What happened, how did you end up here? Most people who end up here are people who died and were chosen by Chaos to train and serve as a Knight of Chaos." He explained, "did something happen at camp, is everyone alright?"

"You can say that something happened at camp..." I explained what had happened telling him everything not even missing out the part on who my "real" dad is, some parts were really painful to reflect upon, I never realized how painful it was. Before when it happened I was mostly numb but now I could feel what I was supposed to have really felt.

Watching Beckendorf's expressions filtering on his face is funny, at one point he was excited then extremely mad and finally sad. I guess that's what a true friend is supposed to feel... By the time I finished my epic tale we already approached the dorm we were going to share.

"Wow!" did not explain it, the door seemed to split the room in half and each side was exactly the same. The room was huge, on Beckendorf 's side the wallpaper was a moving image of flames flickering, the bedstead matched as well and there seemed to be an intense heat erupting from that part of the room. The furniture was made from a dark wood with the adventures that he had both on earth and in unknown places, to me at least. Scattered everywhere were inventions, plans, and a lot of different weapons that I certainly didn't know what they were called! However on my side of the room it was ...

...

...

...

Blank.

Beckendorf laughed most probably at my facial expression, "Don't worry about the state of your half of the room," he told me "Just imagine what you want your room to look like and **kapow**! Your room would look exactly alike your imagination, it really is quite convenient!"

I closed my eyes; it helps me concentrate more and thought about the sea, the calm but sometimes violent ocean. When I opened again my dream room appeared with a moving ocean wallpaper, white wooden furniture and shells and starfishes decorating some shelves. But it didn't feel right, it wasn't ME anymore.

I closed my eyes again, this time however I thought of the every changing galaxy, the inky black sky and the glow that different planets seemed to possess.

Beckendorf gasped, when I opened my eyes and I realised that this was perfect. From the experiences that I had, this is the person I have become.

More or less … I LOVE MY ROOM!

* * *

><p><em>Beckendorf's POV<em>

At first when Percy's half of the room changed to a sea theme all I could think of was, Percy didn't really change that much, still the same old Perce. But when he closed his eyes again, I realised I had spoken too soon…

The room was amazing, the wallpaper was inky black with moving stars scattered all over, especially on the ceiling, the planets were on one side of the wall each casting its own eerie glow, and the sun shone directly above Percy's bead head acting as a perfect light. You could literally see flame balls rolling across the surface of the sun, there was also a milky way reaching across the ceiling, it was amazing! The furniture was no less impressive, it seemed white and seemed to glow in the dark, but it was blank, I guess Perce wanted to start on a new canvas, rewrite his adventures and a good plan at that for what the people in camp did to him!

Percy seemed in a trance, I guess admiring his room, it was so the "new" Percy! However that trance was soon broken when the door to our room was slammed open, and a girl with long dark hair sprinted into the room and smashed right into Percy.

They ended up in an ... awkward position, with Zoë lying right on top of Percy, hands planted on his chest and her face inches away from his. He was always such a lucky dude with girls falling on him left, right and centre!

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

"Well this is an interesting position, it's not every day that you have a beautiful girl jumping on you" The unknown girl blushed madly and straight away jumped off me, "That sucks, I really liked that position!" I really like aggravating this girl, maybe because she seems so familiar.

The girl really was starting to look like a tomato, while Beckendorf was rolling on the floor with quiet laughter that is until two more girls and three more boys came into the room. Wow, déjà vu! They too looked oddly familiar.

"Um, hi… We came to see Beckendorf, my names Zoë, the girl who is next to Beckendorf is Silena," Zoë introduced, Silena was playfully scowling at Beckendorf who was STILL laughing! "The last girl in the room is Bianca, while that boy next to Bianca is Luke, her boyfriend."

"And the last two, the skinny guy is Ethan while the short one's Micheal."

"You're all supposed to be dead!" I accidently blurted out as the names rang through my head, wow this is too much to handle in one day, everyone stared at me, and even Beckendorf stopped laughing. I gave a nervous chuckle…

"Uh, I forgot to tell you guys, well I couldn't have because I just found out myself, see that guy over there, the not short anymore guy with black hair and green eyes that looks like an older version of Percy?" Beckendorf nervously continued as they all glared at him, "Well, how do I say this? That is Percy, though he's not dead, he was brought here…"

"Percy, as in Percy Jackson!" They all screamed, wow great lungs they have all got there!

And suddenly, I became a human squish toy as they all leapt on me and hugged me to death…

* * *

><p><em>Silena's POV<em>

Wow, if that's Percy, he has grown HOT! The immature guy was gone and this guy with a hot body has decided to replace him! He still has the same unruly black hair that we have all grown to love, and his sea green eyes still hasn't lost that mischievous sparkle…

* * *

><p><em>Luke's POV<em>

NOOOO… Percy's nearly as tall as me, the one thing that I was proud of was that I WAS taller than Percy, he has grown a lot, I need to drink more milk…

* * *

><p><em>Ethan and Michaels' POVs<em>

How did he get so tanned! That's not fair; we haven't got half as much relaxation time as him even though we're supposed to be dead!

* * *

><p><em>Bianca's POV<em>

HOT! His old baby fats all gone, instead now they're replaced by firm muscles… He looks older and more mature as well, wonder what happened…

* * *

><p><em>Zoë's POV<em>

Thank goodness my pledge to Artemis is gone! My lord Chaos, did I just think that!

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

After they had finally released me they noticed my awesome room, they collectively gasped at the sheer awesomeness that is me! I let them enjoy themselves for a few moments and then started my barrage of questions.

"I already know why you're not all dead, thanks to Beckendorf, how come you all look like your 18? Luke, you've lost your scar! Wow a lot of your personalities have taken a hundred and eighty turn!" I told them, "Ethan and Micheal, how did you guys get so tall and bulky? Still as beautiful as ever Silena and I love your new look with the blond hair and pink tints! Bianca, you've grown really confident and are you really dating Luke? Wow, Zoë! You've lost your weird accent and you're friendlier! "

"For some reason we stop aging at 18 and become immortal, cool isn't it, and it's not like the pledge of Artemis that you can die in the battle field, it's a gift from Chaos unless we abuse our power or betray the AT/Chaos." Beckendorf explained, while Silena just smiled and flicked her hair, once a daughter of Aphrodite, always a daughter of Aphrodite!

Ethan and Micheal were looking down at their arms and had the facial expression of just realizing that they had grown muscles, they were also muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, maybe the drills did do something good…

Luke continued, "With the scar, they've got this ward where they can heal any injury, it's amazing, though it takes time. This guy in one of the classes above us shattered his femur 20 times, and with a month of rest at the ward, he was ready to go out there and cut down monsters! And Percy, mind your own business on whose dating who!" As Bianca was blushing madly…

Zoë glared at me, "I don't know whether to kill you or thank you… Hmm, I'm going to…"

I was getting really nervous, I know how Zoë's like when she gets mad...

"Wow! Slow down there before you kill the son of Chaos!" Beckendorf interrupted.

"WHAT"

"Thanks Beckendorf…" I told him glumly, now I have to tell them the whole story not that I wasn't planning to, I just need my "beauty" sleep!

"Oh, he'll tell you tomorrow, just let us rest for now!" Beckendorf told them as he pushed them outside the door.

"Thanks Beckendorf." This time I was sincere.

"Lights out? Looks like you'll be having a hell of a day tomorrow, training here is really intense, but we'll help carry you back to your room if you die!"

"Yeh… Thanks mate, really appreciate that"

**A/N: Just a reminder to vote on the poll. The poll is crucial to the updating process**


	5. Chapter 5

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Five**

_One year later_

Chaos sat on his chair and carefully opened the envelope with the crest of AT carefully, within was a sheet of paper. _Percy, how have you improved in a year, _he thought to himself,_ I guess this is the only good thing about reports…_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Lord Chaos<strong>

**Below is Percy Chaos's progress report for the year at the Academy of the Templars. We, the teachers and the principle are happy to report that Percy's marks have improved drastically and he can be counted as one of the top students in the academy, though he has an abominable amount of detentions that he has received for a number of different pranks he has pulled and mischievous behaviour. He has missed a huge amount of study periods and is nearly always late or sleeps in class however when he is called out by his teachers he always answers the questions correctly! Please review your son's report and sign for our records.**

**Sincerely, **

Professor Dore

**Principle of the Academy of the Templars**

* * *

><p>Monster Maiming<p>

A+

In the final exam of monster maiming, Percy got the highest result in the class! Though it would be more helpful in the future if he would learn each monsters weak points instead of using his sword to impale said monster everywhere until it disintegrates.

* * *

><p>Defence<p>

A

Percy is great at manipulating his surrounding area to defend himself, though it would be great if he could refrain from accidently hurting his own teammates while doing so.

* * *

><p>Sword Fighting<p>

A+

The teachers can tell that Percy is a natural with swords from the number of his opponents going to the _ward_ with broken swords and shattered bones!

* * *

><p>Team Spirit<p>

A

Percy is works well with others and is very popular, especially with the ladies, and is a natural leader. However if he can restrain himself along with Mr Beckendorf and Mr Castellan from pranking other students, the number of detentions on average per month has reached 35, we do not know how he has time to prank and be in classes as well as detentions.

* * *

><p>Greek Speak<p>

A+

He has improved dramatically in class, though Mr Furban his teacher thinks it mainly has to do with his private tutor, Miss Nightshade.

* * *

><p>Latin Speak<p>

A

At first we though Percy was a hopeless case, misspelling every second word, however at the beginning of the second semester when Miss Nightshade offered to tutor his as well, his grade flew sky high!

* * *

><p>Foreign Speak<p>

(Alien, Japanese, Chinese…)

A-

Percy is, well improving in foreign speak. But for some reason no matter how hard he struggles in the language he always knows the swear words… He particularly enjoys learning Alienish, but his teacher believes because it involves a lot of spitting and gurgling.

* * *

><p>Chariot Racing<p>

A+

Percy is very, very competitive in this area of study, along with his (best) friends, Mr Beckendorf and Mr Castellan they make a wonderful team. Though it was added in the rules after a chariot racing class that no flirting was allowed when on chariots.

* * *

><p>Pegasus Racing<p>

A+

Percy excels at Pegasus racing; please however tell him to stop teaching the pegasi vocabulary, after his arrival the pegasi have a more developed "colourful" vocabulary.

* * *

><p>Foot Racing<p>

A

At first he was slower than the wood nymphs in tree form, however after realising that if we got an angry Miss Beauregard chasing after him, he has developed to be one of the fastest in the class! Though he severely lacks stamina.

* * *

><p>Archery<p>

A

After we replaced the bullseye with a picture of a demi-god named "Jayden", Percy's accuracy improved dramatically, he is able to shoot 5 arrows splitting each other right between the "Jayden's" eyes!

* * *

><p>Javelin Throwing<p>

A+

This is a hidden talent of Percy's though several other students have caught Percy muttering under his breath that sounded like, _looks like Ares doesn't hate me as much as he did before…_ it is scaring quite a number of his classmates.

* * *

><p>Rock Climbing<p>

A+

Percy is excellent at rock climbing, and when we asked why he told us something about a lava pit below the climbing wall at Camp-half blood. We should install one too!

* * *

><p>History and Mythology<p>

A-

Percy is usually extremely good at history and mythology, however in his final exam he wrote an essay about Poseidon and how he was a pervert and sleeps in a bikini.

* * *

><p>Academic Studies<p>

A

His marks are amazing for someone who sleeps regularly in class, or more likely whispering with his classmates, however the teacher says if he Percy comes up with another creative excuse to why he can't hand in his homework (the last one was how he accidently zapped himself into the Amazon jungle and a vampire came after him demanding for his homework) Percy will be getting a month worth of detention.

* * *

><p>Detentions per month<p>

35

* * *

><p>Sleep ins per year<p>

289

* * *

><p>Missed study period per month<p>

15

* * *

><p>Please sign here: _<p>

* * *

><p>Chaos sighed, he could sense the amusement and exasperation as the principle wrote this report, it was amazing the amount of teachers that liked him even if he caused so much trouble. Chaos looked at the report again, <em>at least he got good marks for his report and I bet that the other parents don't get as humorous reports as I do…<em> Chaos then picked up is pen and signed his name, wincing when he reread the number of detentions that his son received in only ONE month.

_I guess the sleep ins and the sleeping in class was caused by my fabulous training, it is good to spend quality time with my own son…_

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Chaos's POV_

After walking out of a portal that I had just created, I looked around myself, I really like what Percy had done to his dorm! Like father like son, someone would say. I'm just going to leave a few gifts, a snapped my fingers and mini diorama of the Academy grounds came up with short cuts, secret tunnels and rooms all added within the moving diorama. On it is everyone that is on the grounds, I could even see Percy with Zoë in a broom cupboard! WHAT! What are they doing in an empty broom cupboard?

I haven't seen him for a week and already he is already picking up ladies! I might as well give him some privacy, he is old enough…

I snapped my fingers again and this time the diorama turned into a book, to be more precise a Harry Potter book, I just couldn't resist!

After five more minutes Percy came back in the room, he seemed shocked at me lying casually on his bed with a cooking magazine, "What? They've got great recipes in here!" I defended myself.

Percy then went on and on about leaving him here and not communicating with him for a week, obviously he didn't really mind as he was with that Zoë girl, but most probably he just wanted to make me feel guilty.

"Do you want your lesson to begin or not?"

Percy immediately shut up, "Ok, let's start with creating portals; they're a real handy get away tool!" At the word of "portals" Percy brightened up and looked like a five year old with a gigantic lollypop.

"Ok, close your eyes and think of the place that you want to go to," he was thinking about the moon, I shook my head at his idiotic choice, "then snap your fingers". He opened his eyes at that, right, knew that he wasn't the universe's greatest clicker, "well clap your hands then, and there we go, your very first portal!"

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

When I opened my eyes, there was this great swirling, black thing in front of me, I guess that's the portal. And a portal to the moon at that!

Chaos had a mad glint in his eyes, "Hey son, want to try out your portal?"

I stuttered, that mad glint was not a good sign, "Um, maybe next time."

"Party pooper…" He replied glumly, "Its getting late," I looked at the clock and realised an hour had already past, "rest up, but our lesson next time will be harder and longer. Bye, love you son!"

With that, he vanished leaving behind him a cooking magazine and a Harry Potter book, on the book was a sticky note. On the sticky note, _Hey son, this is something for you to help you around school, turn to page 79 and whisper "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" It will become something quite interesting…_

Now where have I heard that before, I looked down towards the Harry Potter book, wary that this was a prank but still curious I turned to page 79 and whispered the words, a moving diorama appeared of the whole school!

Best dad ever! Now time to get on with those pranks, we were discussing before I had something to do with Zoë, I could feel my face heat up…

* * *

><p>-End of Flashback-<p>

_Chaos's POV_

Ever since the first lesson, I trained Perce harder and harder, he was about to die the moment training finished, more than a few times I had to zap him onto his bed because he collapsed of exhaustion before he could go back. But I was proud of my son, he learns things really quick and is starting to become more powerful any second.

At the stage he is at right now, he could probably take down all the Olympians on earth with a snap of his fingers! Especially with those new powers he has created himself, it would not be long before he's going to be more powerful than me!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters. I also do not own some of the ideas in this story.**

**A/N:**

**So if you did not read the previous chapters then I just wanted to inform you of the poll that is going on. Now it isn't going to change anything for the next few days but after the last of the original work, it will be highly crucial for me to get the information on the poll. **

**More information is coming in the next chapter.**

**-Peter**

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Six**

Percy's POV

I glanced nervously around, why is there only a few people who packed? The Christmas holidays were just around the corner aren't the rest of the students going home?

Beckendorf laughed suddenly shocking me out of my own personal bubble of confusion, "Hey, Perce you alright there? Are you wondering why only some students are packing?" Is he some kind of mind reader? And then he promptly burst out laughing! He was really starting to freak me out! "I thought you were smarter than that! You're one of the smartest in the class!" He stopped jeering but only to only laugh some more.

I mentally smacked my head in realisation, most students here were thought to be "dead", they didn't have any family left in this weird dimension, well, many students here probably didn't have family who cared for their wellbeing to begin with! The few that had packed most probably had family members that sent them to AT for training, and discipline!

Embarrassed by my ignorance I started muttering about being stupid and having best friends who were raving lunatics and boisterous retards, Zoë appeared next to me and muttered to me silently, "I completely agree, why are you friends with them anyway?"

I was trying to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks, Zoë was slightly a bit too close, and at this proximity I could smell her hair, blueberries… A hand suddenly appeared in my vision; waving and snapping his fingers Luke came up to me, and told Zoë, "Hey Zoë, I think he's gone to LaLa land!"

I smacked his hand away and glared at him while I felt my cheeks flaming.

"Guys, peace and love, leave Percy alone…" Sel jutted in,

"Thank you! Finally **someone's** on my side!" I gratefully shouted, kneeling on the ground before Selena, hands joined and praying to her.

"… But isn't it cute that Percy's blushing because of Zo?" She finished. Once again my face heated up, this is becoming a common occurrence now! I jumped up and mock glared at Selena and turned my face away annoyed at my own pathetic-ness that was caused by a mere girl. Even if the said girl wasn't 100% human…

All the boys broke out in laughter while Selena was smirking, but not at me but at Zoë, Zoë actually had a faint blush dusting her cheeks. So the only person left who has decided to not embarrass me… Bianca… I gave her a pleading look that hopefully said _Please Bianca please help me, they are killing me, all my pride is starting to spontaneously combust, the ego that I took so long to build is starting to crumble. Feel sorry for me!_

I don't think Bianca got the whole message but at least she changed the subject, "Hey Perce, when do you have to get going?"

"Dads coming to pick me up in my dorm at around 10:30, so soonish…"

"Eh, Perce you do know the time right now is approx. 10:28?"

"What! Gotta run, it takes around 2 minutes to get to my room from here! I'll email you guys and invite you all over for Christmas!" And with that I sprinted out of the hallway.

I heard murmuring from behind me, "He does know that with that zapping thing that he can do he can get there in less than a second?"

"Damn! I forgot!"

Laughter enveloped me as I teleported to my room, hopefully dad accidently got caught up in a traffic jam and couldn't get to my room in time…

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

"Only Perce would have that amount of awesome power and be stupid enough not to take advantage of it!" I snorted, he was just too naïve for his own good!

Beckendorf joined in my laughter, "I-snort-bet-snort-that-chuckle-the-snort-only-snort-reason-chuckle-that-breathingdeeply-he-clutchinghisstomach-hasn't-keeponlaughing-already –finallygettinghisbreathback-invited us over is because he never bothered to ask Chaos if we can come over!"

Beckendorf managed to finish the last few words without laughing, but really I didn't notice, I was already on the floor clutching my stomach which was now emitting a painful ache, but for some reason I just could not stop laughing! Typical Percy, even if he isn't with us at the moment he still has the power to make us crack up this hard.

When finally I got my breath back I realised I was not the only one panting deeply, we, that was Beckendorf, Michael, Ethan and I were sprawled along the hallway. Beckendorf and Michael were leaning against the walls while Ethan and I were sprawled across the floor. Mysteriously the girls were gone, most probably to discuss how _cute Percy and Zoë's relationship was becoming_!

That guy was amazing in many areas, had courage that even a lion would be envious of, had powers beyond compare and of course had the ability to make amazing and loyal friends like us but no matter whose son he is/was, he was hopeless in the romantic area!

Though I hate to admit and this is something I will never tell him, he is blessed with good looks and an attracting personality but the moment he's around Zoë his facial expression becomes similar to the combination of a tomato and a rock, red and stiff.

And because I'm such an amazing best friend along with the rest of his mates we have decided to help him along with his "little" embarrassment problem. But first, getting my breath back and then the plotting and schemi-um I mean encouraging starts. Hopefully by New Year my best mate would have someone to **enjoy** the night with… Hehehe…

* * *

><p>Bianca's POV<p>

I was starting to feel like a ragdoll with the dragging that Selena was doing to Zo and me, unfortunately unlike the massive personality change that took place on Selena when she is in battle mode, she is still the giggly Aphrodite girl whenever a boy appeared within 1 meter of either three of us and due to the fact that we were best friends with five guys that happens a lot…

Next thing I knew we were back into our room, the girl's rooms are generally larger than the boy's rooms, mainly because the principle seems to understand the amount of area girls need for makeup and clothes…however instead of the usual, um, stuff that "normal girls" need (though in Selena's area it seriously wasn't lacking anything) our walls were covered with weapons, plans and a lot of photos that were taken of our group. I guess our room compared to many other girls rooms in this academy holds the girly stuff to the minimum, again that is everywhere except Selena's area.

Zoë's area had the theme of forests; it also emitted a fresh wood smell. The trees on the walls seem to be alive, the leaves turned different colours in different seasons and sometimes you could see woodland animals hiding among the branches. Her furniture is coloured silver, though you could still see the wood lines under the silvery sheen. Many decorations include spherical globes, wolf statuettes and **many** pictures of all of us, though Zoë wouldn't admit, it was obvious Percy was in every single picture that is placed around her area. After we were "resurrected", Zoë took up the hobby of sketching, she mainly focused on drawing her friends, especially that someone special. She has this incredible ability to place emotions into her artworks as well making them seem almost alive! However only us girls have ever seen her works, though she has the aura of an amazon woman she is incredibly shy of her works.

The main colour theme of Selena's area is, you guessed it, PINK! However I love her wallpaper, it was of a fair at night, and you can see the lights casted out by different attraction lights, the Ferris wheel, the roller coaster… The laughter of the crowds also seems to emit from the wallpaper and the smell of buttery popcorn and fairy floss. However all her furniture is pink ranging from hot to baby pink, I don't know how she stands it, literally it burns my eyes and she has to sleep in that, er, exotic bed! How can she fall asleep? I don't know whether to admire her for her talent or send her off to a mental institution! All around Sel's area were cosmetic products, accessories, and especially clothes that were sewn all over the place, though with the mass amount of girly stuff contained in Selena's area it would've made any other place look like a bombshell, somehow instead it made her area seem bigger in size. Must be a gift from Aphrodite!

And my area, plain and simple, with a pure black background, a miniature moon for light, and with bone white furniture that casts a silvery sheen. Hades and Artemis, that's how I based my room. I also had an assortment of weapons but mainly those of hunting like arrows and bows and spears, I guess being part of the hunt before I died really got to my head. I also had many photos both of my family and my friends and ironically there is a mini collectable figurine of Hades right next to my photos…

"So," I snapped out of my mental thoughts and came back down to earth, well you know what I mean… Er, why am I reasoning with myself? Spending time with Percy really has made me crazy as well. "Zo, has Percy asked you out yet." Selena said without even blinking, nothing ever got that girl embarrassed especially when it came to relationships.

Zoë on the other hand blushed a deep wine red making her look drunk, "Sel! You're not supposed to ask that stuff! It's private!"

"Come on, we're your best** girl**-friends, we know your best! Besides I'm the most experienced in LOVE, my mother is Aphrodite!"

I decided to chime in then, I really felt sorry for Zoë! Just because Percy was a block head it doesn't mean that my best friend had to suffer at the hands of my other best friend! But before I could defend/help Zoë she stormed out of the room in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Sel, just leave Zo alone, Percy will ask her out when he finally plucks up the courage…one day…"

"B, you know the chances of that happening are slim! We have to find a way to get them together!" She squealed, "Oh! I've always wanted to be a matchmaker!"

"Cut Percy some slack, his relationship department hasn't always ran that smoothly! I wonder why," I glared at her, it was partially Aphrodite's fault and the other reason was Percy's own naivety…

"Ok," What! Did she just agree with what I said without defending her mother? She really must feel guilty then!

"Really?" But it seems like I spoke too soon…

"But if he still hasn't asked her out before the week before the night of New Year, we are going all out, bringing out all the big guns to get them together!"

I sighed, Christmas was only three days away, that means the deadline was only one week away! If Percy wants to be saved from embarrassment and harassment (and to survive to live the next year) he'd better find a way to ask Zoë out and soon…

**A/N:**

**Just a reminder to vote on the poll**

**-Peter**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters. I also do not own some of the ideas in this story.**

A/N: A reminder to vote on the poll.

-Peter

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Seven**

_Bianca's POV_

_I sighed, Christmas was only three days away, if Percy wanted to be saved from embarrassment and harassment he'd better find a way to ask Zoë out soon…_

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I could feel my mouth dropping to the ground…Somehow it registered in my brain that I probably look like a goldfish so I quickly shut it again and continued staring at the place that I was supposed to be staying in for the holidays.

"Dad," I started out hesitantly, "Are you joking? Or do you expect us to live in **that** place."

"Come on Percy, it's not that bad, could've been worse!" and the he promptly walked in, or rather skipped in rather happily for some odd reason and gesturing to me to follow him. I then followed the creator of the universe into the place I will be staying in for the holidays, a public toilet, and not a big one at that! It was one of those disposable one stand ones. Well I guess it's rather cosy in here and remarkably clean…But the CREATOR of the UNIVERSE living in a toilet? What has the world gone to!

"Comfortable son?"

I stared at Chaos; my father is utterly mad! "Comfortable"? Barking! He gingerly pressed the half flush on the toilet and suddenly I felt the whole room (if you could call it one) spinning, everything started getting sucked into the toilet, I looked at Chaos and was shocked to see a serene smile on his features.

_Don't try to talk son, you don't want to get toilet water in your mouth! Haha! Don't worry we won't get wet!_

When the spinning stopped, the scene around us changed. An open spaced hall greeted me, there was black marble on the floor, cream coloured walls and on one side there was a purple grand piano, and two staircases leading up to the next floor. It was like one of those rich manors that rich people had, except for the quirky colours! This was more Chaos like than that, um, lovely bathroom.

I looked at Chaos, he was still smiling serenely, and it was really starting to creep me out. "Son, your room is up the staircase and first door on the right, oh and Perce you can explore the house (pff, house more like mansion) if you want to but warning, it's more like a labyrinth in here, not even I know how many rooms in my own house!"

Literally I could not say anything, so I just settled for nodding.

"Well go on, you're not getting any younger!"

I snapped out of my daze, and ran up the staircase and headed towards my room, what would it be like? I really hoped that I would look like my dorm in the Academy, I have grown really fond of it! I slammed my door open, I know quite rude of me and was met with the site of my…

…

…

…

"Mum?"

My mum was there sitting on my bed and looking like it was something that happened daily, when she saw me she ran to me and started fussing over me.

"My gosh Percy, you have changed, how are you? Have you been eating enough vegetables? Sleeping well enough…"

I snapped out of my daze, I seem to be going to lala land quite often these days, "Mum, why are you here, don't get me wrong I'm happy you're here but aren't you supposed to be on, well, Earth?"

Mum then suddenly hugged me and started crying, I didn't know what to do, if I was hugging Mrs Dodds, easy I would vaporise her but a crying female much less my mum…I would rather face Kronos again! I gingerly patted her on her back praying to Chaos to help me, and all Chaos did was make a box of tissues appear in my hand and chuckle in my head! Thanks dad, and that was sarcastic if you didn't catch on.

Finally the sobbing ceased to hiccupping and sniffing, I held out a tissue,

"Thanks Percy," Mum said, "It's just that Chaos told me what happened all those years ago, and what Poseidon did!" She started to be all weepy again.

"Oh, mum don't cry"

"I don't think you can even call me mum anymore," Tears were starting to leak out of her eyes, I didn't know what to do, so I spoke from my heart and I agree it's really cheesy, must be because of the number of chick flicks the girls made me and the rest of the gang watch. Yuck…

"You will always be my mum!"

"Percy, when did you become so sweet, it's great to see you so grown up, and you will always be my son as well!" She dried her eyes once again, "I'm going back to Earth soon, but feel free to come and visit Paul and I whenever you feel like! Oh and when Chaos came to get me he also brought Blackjack, he should be in the stables. Mrs O'Leary would have come but she thought Nico needed her more at the moment. Your friends miss you, honey but they know what's happening but I don't think that you're allowed to contact them."

"Bye Percy, hopefully I'll see you soon and don't forget whatever happens I will always love you!"

And with that my mum disappeared from my room, I was almost expecting a poof. I finally realised what my room looked like, and I am happy to say that it looks exactly like my dorm, the same amazing wallpaper, my beautiful bed and …

_Hey boss, long time no see_

My head snapped towards the wardrobe and there was Blackjack happily gnawing at my favourite jacket with an extremely satisfied look on his face.

_**Blackjack, nice to see you too but what are you doing in my room and let go of that jacket!**_

_Boss the big man let me in; he thought you would be glad to see me_

Chaos, he really does making my life a mess, I sighed, gave up on trying to make Blackjack let go off my jacket, I could hear the funeral march in the background.

_**So where are you staying?**_

_Aren't I going to stay in boss's room? You do love me! _If pegasi could do puppy dog eyes I swear Blackjack was doing it while still chewing on my jacket.

_**Blackjack get out of my…**_

That particular chain of thought was broken when my door crashed open, not again, let me guess something peculiar is going to happen and the reason behind would be Chaos, as much as a great father Chaos can be he sure has his streak of sadism!

And what I find crashing into my room is my best male friends, some having very sheepish looks and some exasperated.

"Eh, Percy why is Blackjack in your room? What wait! Blackjack, you're here! You haven't changed a bit!" Luke exclaimed, "Percy, you know you have the weirdest things in your room! First, a sword that has been missing for centuries, then a Harry Potter and now a random, no offence Blackjack, pegasi!"

"Yeh I know, I'm that awesome. But what the hell are you guys doing in my room right now?"

"Hey Perce, Chaos zapped us here, apparently were rooming with you and the girls get their own room." Ethan chimed in.

"Yeh but my room is only big enough fo…" The moment I said that the room expanded and all of our dorms merged and became one room…

"I guess it's big enough now!" Beckendorf laughed. While Micheal and Ethan were looking around, "Man this room is awesome, why can't our academy dorms merge like this?"

"This is going to be epic, let's make this mansion explode!" Somehow that was what we all thought of and shouted!

_Kids I quite like this house and would be grateful when the academy starts again that this house would be in one piece otherwise Percy you are building me a new one!_

Everyone except me jumped in shock, I forgot they have never really experienced telepathy. Dad was so biased and so mean to me, fixing a house what next, shaping a galaxy?

_Hey Perce that's a great idea! We should do that once our private lessons commence again!_

Damn, now not even my thoughts were private until I can get the hang of building mental walls!

"Wow, now I really get what they mean when they say that Chaos is all seeing and all knowing!"

"This Christmas is going to be epic! Think of all the things that we can do even if we aren't allowed to blow up the mansion!"

"The relaxing and sleeping we can enjoy, and not having to be worried about getting killed and school!" _Yeh, I agree with you boss!_

"The exploring that we can do in this place, think of the things we can discover!" "The building we can do, the prank scheming, the presents that we may get for Christmas!"

_And the presents that you would have to give, good luck choosing what your giving to the girls, especially you son, what are you going to give Zoë?_

We all jerked out of our fantasy bubbles and remembered we haven't bought Christmas presents yet, but dad was right what am I going to get Zoë?

A/N: A reminder to vote on the poll.

-Peter


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters. I also do not own some of the ideas in this story.**

**A/N: I was able to add another chapter today.**

**Another reminder to vote on the poll.**

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Eight**

_Percy's POV_

_And the presents that you would have to give, good luck choosing what your giving to the girls, especially you son, what are you going to give Zoë?_

_We all jerked out of our fantasy bubbles and remembered we haven't bought Christmas presents yet, but dad was right what am I going to get Zoë?_

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

What would Zoë like? What do girls like? Ok, this is may be hard to believe, but I'm not the best with girls! Fine, I admit, I suck with things relating to girls, even though I have these amazing features that wow girls to no end, excessive humour that will make anyone fall for me, I have no idea what goes on in a girl's head! I'm not a girl? How should I know what they are thinking, and to tell you the truth who knows what they are thinking, one moment they are being all nice and cuddly and then the next moment BAM! She tries to kill you!

Back to the point, to give a girl I like a present, I need to think like a girl, be a girl…

"Hey guys, Perce looks constipated there…I bet you ten bucks that he is thinking what to give to his _sweetheart_" I could hear Luke whispering with the other guys, it's so hard to concentrate, when they are there jabbering next to me!

"Deal, ten bucks that he is thinking about how beautiful and amazing Zoë is…" Beckendorf replied.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ethan and Michael looking at each other, and said at the same time, "We think that he really is constipated." Those guys are scary sometimes, they must be long lost twins or something!

"Hah, get ready to pay that ten bucks then, he may be stupid but not that stupid!" Luke retorted, "if he was constipated, he would have already ran to the toilets!"

"Urgh, jeez guys, can't a guy concentrate! Can't I be left to ponder my own thoughts?" I had finally lost my patience, the thinking like a girl did not work at all, I guess I'm too masculine for my own good!

"So, um, Perce, What exactly were you thinking about?" Beckendorf asked me, "You know, we're all curious and because we're such great mates, we can help you out."

Although I can't deny that they're not the best mates a person can have, what was all that rubbish about helping me out, they just wants the money! I guess, I should tell them, after all how does the saying go? Five minds are better than one!

"I…"

"Told you he was thinking about Zoë…"

"No, he was thinking about presents…"

"What are you talking about he so was going to say he was constipated…"

"I totally agree with Ethan…"

"GUYS! Can I speak!"

"Well you are…"

Everyone turned towards Micheal, no wonder he's the son of Apollo! He can be so gullible and weird at times! Luke then looked at me, "What were you thinking about?"

"What to get Zoë."

"Hah! Pay up guys, told you he was thinking about presents!"

"No, but he was also thinking about Zoë!"

"What about we'll split the money?"

"Deal"

Beckendorf and Luke turned towards Michael and Ethan, both of which had nervous expressions. When they were dealing with the money, a sudden brilliant idea struck me!

"I'll just give Zoë money; she can buy whatever she wants herself!" The guys froze once the words left my mouth; Luke looked at me and shook his head slowly. What did I say now? Beckendorf started walking towards me, "Percy, Percy, Percy, no matter how smart you have become, you still can seize me to amazement."

Luke then also came over, "Rule one in gift giving to girls, no matter what you give to girls, do not ever, and do you hear me, EVER, give them money. It makes them feel unimportant that you haven't bothered to buy something for them, and cheap for just chucking them money."

A hand dropped on my shoulder, and there was Michael in "all his glory", "Rule two in charming a girl, don't buy her something too cheap."

Ethan then joined the circle, "But also don't buy her something too expensive, when you haven't even started dating yet."

"Buying something too cheap, gives her the feeling that you are a cheap skate and don't want to spend too much money on her, also that she isn't worth spending money on."

"Buying something too expensive makes her think that there is an ulterior meaning behind the gift, she may mistrust you."

My head was about to explode with everything that they were saying, girls are so confusing and complicated, but they didn't stop there.

"Rule three, and one of the most confusing, gets her something that she wouldn't buy herself, but at the same time something she will like." Luke finalised, the others were nodding to his words, but me, I was still in lala land, and my mind was seriously about to spontaneously combust.

"Urgh! Percy you are hopeless, even more than tweedle dum and tweedle dee over there." Beckendorf pointed at Michael and Ethan, who both wore symmetrical dumfounded looks.

"Ok, don't worry Perce, we've got your back covered! Guys lets go shopping!"

I was seriously starting to doubt their straightness, "are you sure you guys aren't gay?"

The only reply was four slaps to my head and an exasperated Ethan exclaiming that I should be grateful for their help, and just because they had taste doesn't mean that they are gay!

Oh well, I guess to the mall we go…

* * *

><p>Zoë's POV<p>

The girls and I were sitting on our beds in the room Chaos told us to go into, it was similar to our dorm in school but bigger and better! The boy's rooms were right next to us, and for once they were surprisingly quiet, which was a bit weird, normally they would be wrestling on the floor or yelling each other's heads off or pulling up a new prank.

Silena was as usual, giggling over a fashion magazine, at different intervals she would squeal or gasp, most probably seeing a hot guy or a dress she wanted. Bianca on the other hand, was on her laptop surfing the web, sometimes being a girl was no fun. All we can do is gossip…

"Gossip time!" Sel suddenly shouted, I swear that girl has a "gossip" detector in her head, whenever someone remotely thinks of something relating to gossip she would suddenly exclaim, "Gossip time" and we are once again plunged into an hour long period of gossip.

Bianca slowly looked up from her computer, looked at Selena in her hyper mode and then looked at me; I slowly shook my head trying to get the message across to her, "don't mess with Sel when she is in gossip mode if you value your life!" She seemed to have understood, gave a sigh and sat up on her bed.

"Girls, what I really want to know…" she turned towards me, uh oh, this is not going to be good, "has Percy said anything to you yet, for example, asked you out?" My heart dropped, I was afraid that this was going to come up in our little session, I really liked Percy, he was amazing in every way possible, well except for following the rules, sitting still, thinking of himself…ok, maybe he's not that perfect, but he's good enough! Another of his lacking qualities is his inability to deal with girls, aka, me, I've known him for how long? And to tell you the truth, I have no idea what he thinks of me, I know he likes me, well the boys, Sel and Bianca tell me that, but he has never shown any indication that he does!

I just really don't know what to think of him! I must have displayed some turmoil because the next thing I knew Sel and Bianca were trying to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Zoë, he's an idiot!"

"Yeah, he really likes you, and just because he is a relationship retard doesn't mean he doesn't like you!"

"Practically the whole academy knows it, well except those who don't really care."

"He is hopeless at hiding his emotions; at you are hopeless at noticing how much he likes you!"

I nodded, it was all that I could do, their little pep talk made me feel a little better but another matter popped into my mind…"Oh Chaos! I haven't bought any Christmas presents yet!"

I guess Bianca and Selena haven't bought Christmas presents yet as well, because the next thing I knew they both started panicking, Selena ran to her wardrobe and started to fling things out seeing if she had any suitable gifts for the boys, while Bianca went back on her laptop and started typing furiously. Me? No wonder people call me the smart one, two reasons, firstly Christmas was still three days away, plenty of time if we use it wisely to buy or make some presents, and secondly, seriously I do not believe that the boys are more organised than us! The students at the AT barely have enough time to relax let alone buy presents, so around 3 seconds later, the boys most likely would be yelling at us to come shopping with them!

As I thought, the boys came bursting into our room shouting something about a shopping trip. Straight away Bianca and Selena stopped freaking out; their heads jerked up and simultaneously stared at the boys.

"Guess what guys!" Cough, cough, excuse me? "Well and girls, we are going SHOPPING!"

I stared strangely at Luke, I though boys were supposed to hate shopping? I turned to Bianca and muttered, "Hey Bi, are you sure your boyfriend is straight?" Luke must have heard because his face suddenly flushed tomato red while everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

"Guys, calm down, stop teasing Luke because we have more important matters to attend to!" That was Sel, she was able to insult and help someone in one sentence, "WHERE, are we going to shop?"

"That's the problem," Percy said with his sexy voice, I did not just think that, I meant annoying voice, "the only place we can shop at is earth, and we are all supposed to be dead on earth."

"Stop worrying Perce, they wouldn't be able to recognise us, we've all changed a lot," Beckendorf said, "and plus, what are the chances of us bumping into them?"

Ethan then jutted in, "yeah Perce, we've also got the emergency teleportation button on our clothes so in any tight situation, and we can always…" He waved his hands in front of Percy's face in a "mystical" way, "disappear…"

"Thanks guys, so meet here in an hour with everything ready?"

Percy's POV

I had a bad feeling about this trip, it's just a knack but I feel as if we are going to bump into some unfriendly people. My friends are right, I shouldn't worry, and everything is going to be just fine!

My gaze lingered towards Zoë, I really hope we don't meet Annabeth, my relationship with Zoë is not progressing at the moment and I seriously don't think it will move any faster if my ex-girlfriend, who cheated on me, meets us again, especially before Christmas…


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters. I also do not own some of the ideas in this story.**

**A/N: Hey,**

**So it is almost time for the new chapter (Chap 11) It will be up in a few days after the release of the tenth chapter.**

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Nine**

_Percy's POV_

_I had a bad feeling about this trip, it's just a knack but I feel as if we are going to bump into some unfriendly people. My friends are right, I shouldn't worry, and everything is going to be just fine! _

_My gaze lingered towards Zoë, I really hope we don't meet Annabeth, my relationship with Zoë is not progressing at the moment and I seriously don't think it will move any faster if my ex-girlfriend, who cheated on me, meets us again, especially before Christmas…_

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

We stood in a circle, though I was physically ready, I was certainly not emotionally! At the count of three, we all placed our hand over the badge with our school crest and muttered, _Earth, _the next thing we knew we were back on our mother planet…standing in the middle of road…with a huge truck coming straight at us…

Oh thanks dad, seriously, I appreciate your concern for road safety.

The truck horn was blasting at us, kind of like sing our funeral song, but sorry truck, not this time…at the last second we all rolled out of the way and then met up on the sidewalk. Only a few people realised that we could have become road pudding, this is what I love about America, the people here hardly notice anything out of the ordinary, for example eight random kids popping up out of nowhere.

"First off, where are we?" Typical Michael, always the confused one, but true to his words, which city did dad drop us in? We spent a few seconds looking around, but something attracted all of our attention, and right in front of us, in all its glory, the Empire State Building.

"Urgh, what did I do wrong? Does dad hate me or something? Seriously out of all the places we can go for Christmas shopping, China, Australia even Egypt! He had to send us to New York!"

"That is the logical choice, as you know the gods are quite…how can I put it…self-confident…the closer we are to Olympus, the less likely they will notice us here." That was my Zoë, always the smart and sophisticated one, wait did I just call her MY Zoë, I didn't mean that, like my as in friend type, why am I explaining my thoughts to myself again? See, the moment I come back to Earth, I'm crazy again.

"Ok never mind about where we are girls, well and guys…" there goes Selena's Aphrodite side taking over, that girl sure knows how to shop!

"We'll separate to do our own stuff, finish it by noon and meet at the food court for lunch, where we will pick our secret santa then until three we can shop for our person's gift, got that everyone?"

Seriously by the look on everyone's faces, we were awestruck; who knew a daughter of Aphrodite was so straight forward and simple! We did as she was told though, it was an easy to remember plan. First stop for the guys and I, the jewellery shop, to find something that will impress Zoë. So looking forward to all the people gawking at us and thinking we are gay, not that it's not far from the truth with my "best friends".

* * *

><p>Zoë's POV<p>

The girls plan, well mainly Selena's plan was to, "ok girls, time to hit the spas and manicures of this city and then find a stunning outfit for the Christmas Ball at school", and then there goes the ear-splitting scream of excitement. "We're all going to be stunning, especially you Zoë, you're going to be so fab that you Percy will have to confess!"

"Stop jabbering on there, Sel! Come on, lets hit those spas!"

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Two words to describe what I'm feeling right now, extremely awkward, here we are in the middle of a jewellery shop, all male, and looking for the perfect gift for Zoë. I could almost feel the stares from the shop attendants and the giggles from the other girls in the shop, I have no idea why I am in the shop, and seriously with all the attention we are attracting, I can't think logically which means that I still have no idea what to get for Zoë.

"Excuse me, can I help you gentlemen?"

I turned around, finally! An attendant has approached us, and I thought we were wearing signs around our necks saying, "we do not need your help", however the girl's face was really red, is it that hot here? Maybe she should take off her jumper then.

"That would be wonderful, see my friend here is looking for a gift for his special lady friend, if you know what I mean…" Luke, always the smooth talker and it seems like he still has the ability to charm any female off her feet as her face turned brighter at every word and you could literally start seeing stars shining in her eyes.

She turned towards me, "That's so sweet, so what did you have in mind? Necklace? Bracelet? Ring?" I turned towards my charming mates with a blank look on my face, they in turn looked at me. In the end Beckendorf answered, he was the son of the god of the smiths, he should know about jewellery the most, "I think a necklace would be most suitable for Zoë, maybe a small one so she can wear it under her uniform."

At least in one hour I have narrowed it down to getting her a necklace, only one more hour left.

* * *

><p>Zoë's POV<p>

Now this is what I call heaven, I haven't relaxed like this in ages. Whenever the academy held girls day outs, it always ended with a surprise attack with monsters trying to kill us when we were having pedicures! At least on earth the monsters are more considerate and wouldn't disturb us, if they know what's best for them…

"Excuse me madame, what colours do you want?"

"So sorry, what did my friends get?"

"The light hair madame got hot pink leopard print, excellent choice, and your other friend got a simple black sparkle colour which we call obsidian here." The choices were so them, it completely reflected their personality and also a bit of their parenting, what will mine be? Artemis or Atlas? Did I just ask myself that? Artemis is so much better!

"I'll have silver"

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Ok this is seriously getting on my nerves, well half an hour of looking at different pieces of jewellery could get on anyone's nerves! Plus, I still haven't found the perfect gift for Zoë! _Percy, do you really need to do all this, this gift should speak from the heart, you have the powers to create the gift…_

This is what I love about dad, he actually gives relevant and great suggestions, not bothered to wait for the other four, I walked out of the store and ran to a nearby park into a secluded area, I could hear pants and steps behind me so I didn't worry about losing the others in Manhattan.

Zoë, what does she remind me of? An untameable beast, much like her favourite animal, the wolf. Maybe a weapon for her to use would be much suitable than the girly jewellery that she never wears anyway. As I closed my eyes, I imagined a sleek bow, silver in colour, that had carvings of wolves, suddenly I felt a weight on my hand. Seriously that worked? Well obviously since I'm the great Percy, but wow, I did not expect it to work on my first try!

When I did open my eyes, I saw the others around me staring at the nifty bow of my own creation sitting in my hands.

"Percy, we have trained you well!" Ethan shouted, "that gift is wicked!"

"And to think we spent one and a half hour looking in that bore of a store!" I completely agree with Michael but before my mind could wonder off, time to ask a favour from my old mate Beckendorf.

"Dude, can you add some features to this bow? Like I dunno, you're the expert on weaponry…"

"yes, yes, extractable LVD scans, EAS functions, multiple arrow shots…"

"Dude, you lost me at the third word! My head is about to explode!"

"And what the hell is an EAS function?" Oh my gosh Michael, now this gives Beckendorf a chance to start blabbing on for eternity.

"EAS is the contracted word for Enlargement and Shrinkable function, it allows the weapon to enlarge and shrink at the owners will, it is also…" Seriously, I can feel a huge migraine coming, no wonder everyone failed the weaponry test except for Beckendorf!

* * *

><p>Zoë's POV<p>

"Nope, try this one", that was when a black tube dress got chucked at me, this had to be the hundredth dress that I had tried on but was "beautiful but doesn't have the "wow" factor" quoted from Selena. They had both already found their dresses, Selena's a pale pink halter neck knee cut dress, she didn't have to try on hundreds to find the perfect one. Actually it was the first dress she tried on, and it fitted like a glove! She was stunning in it, blessed with Aphrodite's beauty she looked like a run way model.

Bianca had also found her perfect dress, a floaty silver gown that brushed the floor. Instead of looking like a ghost that most people would have if they wore that dress, it complemented her figure beautifully and contrasted against her hair as well! Speaking about Bianca, you could see her nodding off already, jeez people, feel sorry for me, I'm the one who had to change a thousand times.

I stepped out of the change room, not even bothering to look in the mirror anymore and walked out expecting the usual "nope, try this one" and clothes thrown in my face. However this time Selena's jaw fell and she started violently elbowing Bianca, who wasn't expecting it and nearly fell out of her chair. When she steadied herself and looked up, her eyes widened and she let out a low whistle.

"That dress looked great on you!" A voice said next to me, I jumped and expected to see Percy next to me, however was greeted by blond hair and grey eyes. Guess who? Annabeth.

It took me a few minutes to find my voice again, but when I did, the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Thanks…" By this time I realised Selena and Bianca had already gone into a spare changing room hoping that Annabeth doesn't see them, seeing one person who looked like a dead friend might be a coincidence, but three, that was suspicious and Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, sadly was not an idiot.

"Oh sorry to intrude, but you really look like someone I knew!" Yeah, totally, hopefully she doesn't realise, please please go away now. Seeing how I wasn't talking and was starting to look at her weirdly, she started to realise that she just came up to a random stranger and started a conversation.

"Well bye!"

"Ok, bye then…"

When she left, Selena and Bianca came out of their respective change rooms, "Out of all the people that we could have bumped into, Annabeth! Seriously what does Chaos have against us!"

I agreed with Bianca, that was just plain awkward! Thank goodness that she didn't notice that I was, well, me…I didn't see the cogs in her brain turning, so I guess we were safe, for now…

"Now back to business, Zoë, you have to buy that dress! It was made for you, Percy's not going to let you out of his sight during the ball!" Selena pulled me to the counter, and made me pay for the dress, sure she was an amazing friend but she was not going to buy me this dress, she needed her money to buy make-up products and things Aphrodite girls needed.

"Guys! Hurry up, we're going to be late, and if we are late, you know how badly the guys over react! If we are 1 minute late, the next thing we'll know, the FBI will be searching for us!"

What is the FBI? Most likely some federal police force but with that said, the incidence with Annabeth was pushed to the back of my mind, what were the chances of meeting her again anyway? Better hurry up to the food court, seriously I was tired, not to mention hungry!

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Where are the girls? They are one minute late, they wouldn't have met some monsters while shopping, what if they were cornered by the minotaur? Should we go and look for them, oh no, what if Kronos rises in the shopping mall and possessed on of them! What if he possessed Zoë! When I finally kiss her, it will be like indirectly kissing Kronos! Now that is disgusting!

I should calm down, the girls know how to look after themselves, and they are five times more powerful than earth monsters, if it did happen, the three of them would be able to kill five minotaurs each, if there were that many…

Do minotaurs breed? I can so picture my old friend the minotaur with little miniature minotaurs running around him…

"Hey guys! We're here, no need to call the cops!" Bianca yelled out, I looked around and just like me, the other guys were just as relieved that they were back, not that they showed that! It's this mate-bond that we all share that allows us to read each other real easy, but I think that is just because we know each other really well!

* * *

><p>After lunch, don't ask I wasn't bothered to remember what people ate and seriously don't care that much. Selena stood up, pulled a hat practically out of nowhere and made us pick names out, Secret Santa, if you folks don't know what it is, it's a gift giving process where you pick a name out of a hat and you have to buy a present for that person instead of everyone. That way everyone feels loved and at the same time, don't have an anorexic wallet!<p>

Hey and guess who I got for Secret Santa?

Drumroll…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Not telling you!

* * *

><p><strong>Miniature Chapter<strong>

**Cooking Class**

Percy, Zoë, Beckendorf, and Selena and the rest of their class walked into their combat class, well it was supposed to be their combat class but however instead of the usual empty gym with dummies it was filled with kitchen bench tops and equiptment.

The teacher entered the room, not their usually tough and grouchy coach but a sweet smiling female. "Students, your coach is sick today so instead we are having a cooking class!"

Percy as usual, unable to control his mouth accidently blurted out, "What! How is that supposed to help us in attacking or defending? Are we supposed to bake a cake for our enemy and throw it in their face?"

And as usual the whole class burst out laughing at their personal comedian, however the teacher suddenly burst into flames and glared right at him. "Perseus Jackson! Stop making jokes and focus in class!"

That was unexpected…

The whole class was speechless, especially Percy, no actually Beckendorf was staring at the teacher and muttering about how hot the flames around her would be and the possibility that they would be hot enough to melt diamonds. That was the uniqueness of the students at AT, instead of figuratively thinking how hot a person is, they literally thought the hotness of a person!

The teacher then calmed down, the flames also died down and her sweet smile went back on her face, "so, my name is Ms. Flamecove, it's very nice to meet you all, I hope we have a lovely lesson today baking a simple sponge cake!" A thought ran through all of the student's heads, _we mustn't piss her off, seriously is freakishly bi-polar!_

The lesson started out well enough, paired together they started the procedure of cracking an egg, however there were many, many eggs wasted on the floor. The students handled the eggs like clubs, bashing them on the bench tops, no wonder the floor was beginning to be covered by a lovely layer of egg. When the students finally got it they had to beat the eggs and sugar together then fold flour and baking powder, well everyone except Percy and Zoë who discovered using the hard way that adding baking soda to egg makes eggs fluff up three times its size and causing Percy to run around the room trying to find a fire extinguisher for his teacher when she burst into flames, again.

Finally when the sponge cake was baked everyone got to taste it, there were relived and happy sighs all over the room feeling proud of themselves for baking a cake! To these students, they would have preferred to fight a whole arm then bake a cake again!

The troubles however had not ended, the next moment the room was filled with the sound of Beckendorf vomiting into a bin as he discovered that he had accidently added salt instead of sugar…and where was Ms. Flamecove. Far, far away from these students and swearing never to step into the gym ever again!


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters. I also do not own some of the ideas in this story.**

**Son of the Universe**

**Chapter Ten**

_Percy's POV_

_Hey and guess who I got for Secret Santa?_

_Drumroll…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Not telling you! _

Percy's POV

No I'm kidding, I picked out Ethan, great (no sarcasm included) I know exactly what to get him, I know he will absolutely love it! As we were about to split up to find the gifts for Secret Santa, Selena suddenly pipped up about seeing Annabeth when they were out shopping…Annabeth, that name still causes my heart pain no matter how much I wish I have forgotten about her. Anyway, what are the chances of me bumping into her, like one in (insert population of New York)?! Seriously, she might have already left this area and gone back to camp for all I know.

I've got to stop stressing about idle little unimportant facts, and start looking fo – Ouch, when I don't concentrate on where I am going, I always bump into things or people or … Annabeth?! You've got to be kidding me, there before my eyes, in all her glory, sprawled on the floor in the middle of a shopping mall … my ex-girlfriend.

Wait, rewind…HOLY CHAOS! WHAT DO I DO? She looks a bit dazed at being sent crashing onto the floor, (must have felt like crashing into a brick wall, well done muscles, seems like all that hard work on bulking them up has not gone to waste) maybe I should make a run for it…I don't think she has noticed me yet, but that's really rude…nah, who cares about common courtesy when there might soon be an ex-girlfriend with murderous intensions after your neck!

Suddenly a hand dropped on my shoulders, automatically my hand reached into my pocket where I knew my trusty sword resided and thank goodness my reflexes did not include bringing it out and slashing everything near me (like a madman)with my sword. I turned around, fearful on what was to come and was met with …

"EXCUSE ME, _SIR_. But I believe you are being extremely rude bumping into people and not apologising, how dare you not even offer to help me up and what do you do instead? You stand there like a moron looking like your trying to find the solution for world peace. What is it with people th– Percy? Is that you?"

"Um…sorry about before and who is this _Percy_?" Please Dad be on my side for once, let this bluff work! I promise I will try and cause less mischief and annoy the teachers less and…

"Oh…oh, sorry, you just really look like someone that I used to know…" and she just walked away but as she walked away, I could hear her muttering under her breath…"what is wrong with me today, first I think I see Zoe who is obviously dead, the constellation of the hunter proves it and then…I see Percy?! …" And she disappeared around the corner…like she was never here.

Wait…what just happened…that happened way too fast. Where's the "Heavens, you're still alive Jackson, I obviously foresaw that there was a possibility that you were alive. Athen's children ALWAYS have a plan. Well that's good cause I will tell _precious _Jaydon to come and beat you into a little pulp." Or the screaming, running away and shouting that Hades must be slacking on his job and that a ghost has escaped from the Underworld…I will never get girls, whatever, got more important things to concentrate about anyways. Now where's the two dollar shop…

An hour later

Seems like everyone got here on time. How I realised this, well firstly because I have eyes and is smart enough to count, but also because my arms feel like dropping off and abandoning me to the influx of shopping bags that is slowly starting to drown me and the rest of the gang due to the kindness of Selena. Finally get to go home! No more shopping , no more new Yorkers, and especially no more accidental meetings with Annabeth!

First thing I see when we get back home…Chaos. No not utter confusion or disorder or whatever the dictionary definition for "chaos" is…I see my father, Chaos (with a capital C) standing in front of us, appearing to seemingly to float on top of the shopping bags. The look on his face said "Hey sorry son, but seems like Lady Luck has decided to abandon you again". I was not looking forward to the news that he was going to tell me soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters. I also do not own some of the ideas in this story.**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my own writing. I hope it was okay. Another reminder to vote on the poll. **

**From now on unfortunately updates will only be coming from once a week on average. I can only write so quickly. **

**Just a quick warning though, some kissing mentioned.**

**-Peter**

POV: Chaos

I knew this was not going to be easy. In fact Percy was lucky I didn't bring it up before.

Unfortunately Gaia had started to wake from her slumber and she was getting back her forces.

This was terrible news to bring, especially around this time of year but I could no longer do nothing about this issue. Gaia must be stopped and only Percy can help the Olympians conquer her forces.

I knew this was going to be hard on Percy. He was my son adn no father wants his son to be hurting but the rest of the world must come first. I can't have Gaia rising simply because of a few problems. Scratch that they were huge problems but Gaia rising would be even bigger.

"Percy you must return to earth." I winced, waiting for his outbrust. I peeped open one eye and say Percy staring at me calmly.

"I know"

"I really am sorry for doing this but you need to go back. Look if-" I realised something "You knew?"

"Yes" His friends were staring wide eyed at him

"How did you know?" I sputtered but secretly relieved that he was not over reacting.

"Dad, you are my father, aren't you? You like know everything so of course I know." He rolled his eyes and the joking Percy was back again. I almost swelled in pride. My own son knew so much of what was going on. "And plus I saw you from the secret map you gave me." He winked. My mouth popped open

"You were watching me?"

"Duh? I wondered what you did during the night. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Percy acted like this was the most casual conversation ever.

"I do not talk in my sleep." I muttered then remembered the war about to start. "So you are okay with going back to Earth?" The joking atmosphere disappeared quickly, replaced with a serious feeling.

"Father, you know me. I will not be happy to go back but I will because I know that only I can help them."

POV: Percy

Father spent the next few minutes telling me everything he knew about Gaia's current condition and we parted ways. Soon he was going to make an announcement to the school.

You didn't really think that he would send me there to Earth alone did you? Of course not! Everyone in the entire school would be coming along with me. They had a long time to prepare for something like this and they all were eager to prove themselves.

"Percy, you sure you ready for this?" Luke asked me for like the five hundredth time already.

"Yes, I am sure that I can handle it. Anyways, you are going to be there too. Are you sure that you can handle it?" I teased and he scowled playfully.

"Of course I can handle it." He boasted, somethings do not change.

*Hours later*

I was busy. By busy I meant making out with my girlfriend, Zoe, in the control room of the ship being used to transport us to Earth.

"Percy, Chaos might be watching." She warned me

"I don't care"

*Sometime afterward*

I straightened up in the chair that I was sitting in. Chaos, of course had seen the make out session and now I was in charge of driving the spaceship. It was my punishment for not keeping the task at hand on mind, but not that I happened to care that much. This consequence was a little one to pay if that meant that I was with Zoe.

I smirked and Zoe cast a knowing smile back at me. She was helping me of course, but we were not allowed to "mess around".

"So enjoying flying the spaceship son?" Chaos, I mean father, appeared out of nowhere. Zoe jumped but I was used to it.

"You bet I am" I fiddled with the controls some more and increased the speed.

"Okay, then just remember to make sure that you release the pressure in the storage room once in a while." Why would he- never mind. The alarm for the storage room pressure just went off and I ran towards the button to release the pressure.

When I returned to my seat I just sat there absentmindedly.

I looked out of the window of the ship to gaze at the stars. Well, it was more like gaze at only one or two at a time. Who knew that stars were actually huge. From Earth they seemed so small but when you went up in space you could see the sheer size. Many stars out in the universe were way larger than the sun itself.

This routine continued for a few hours before I spotted the Milky Way galaxy. If my calculations were correct then we would be landing on Earth in a matter of hours.

"Everyone, report to landing stations" I said over the speakers, informing everyone of our position. It was a little early to report to land stations at the speed I was going but I inched the pedal a little further and the ship responded, zooming forward, nearly throwing us back into our seats.

We had just finished passing Jupiter's orbit, then we passed by Mars, and then we came towards Earth. It looked different from when I last saw it. Perhaps it was the purple haze surrounding land.

My eye widened, I needed to called Chaos. I wasn't sure it if was safe to land. I was considering calling him via the speakers but I thought against it.

_Father, I need you to come here. _ I thought

_No need Perseus. I know what you are worried about and it is safe to land_ Dad thought back to me and we began our descent to Earth.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters. Some of the ideas in the story do not belong to me either.

**A/N: Just a reminder to vote on the poll. The poll is how I decided which story to write for more often. Right now Son of the Universe is first in the poll, Created in a close second by one vote, and Adopted Son of Hades in third. **

**I think it would be wise, to tell you all that I am on vacation currently. Yes, I have been spending some of my vacation writing, instead of enjoying myself, because I don't want to disappoint you guys. **

**I promise to update as soon as I can though. I am still on vacation, I will only get back about, March 20 2014. My vacation got extended by like two weeks from the original date. **

**I had a request to have a little short thing in which it explains how Percy and Zoe got together. I have decided that after I finish the story is anyone is still interested I will write a companion to this and it will be full of deleted scenes. **

**Any Hunger Games fans? Well I started a Hunger Games Fanfic.. just thought that you should know. **

**-Peter**

POV:Percy

I couldn't help but feel anxious. What was I going to see when we landed? Who was going to be there? All of these questions swirled around and around in my head. I could almost remember the good times that I had at Camp HB, but everything was overshadowed by Jaydon.

How could they let one person break their faith in me? I knew brooding about it wouldn't do any good but I couldn't help it. I saved them all so many times and they think that they can just throw me away like trash?

_Percy, it is not good to dwell on the past _Chaos thought to me. I completely agreed. He was right, of course, it wasn't good to dwell on the past. I pushed all the negative feelings aside and focused on making the time I had here the best, that I could.

_What about when I get to Camp? _I asked

_Wear something to cover yourself and I will introduce you as my son. They will not know, I promise you. _He thought back and I relaxed.

"Percy, you might want to pay attention, you almost landed on a camper" Zoe warned

"Shoot!" I quickly changed the course and landed right outside of the border slowly, making sure not to land on a camper. I hope that the camper didn't mind... Although I am not sure if I would be angry that someone almost landed on me with a huge, strange, flying, metal object.

"You are so stupid sometimes" Zoe rolled her eyes "Perhaps it is because you are a man."

"It is not because I am male." I complained. Sometimes Zoe went back to her old habits of man hating.

"Whatever makes you feel better." I rolled my eyes, typical Zoe, I doubt she would ever change.

I got up from my seat slowly, wanting to prolong the moment before I had to return to the place I disliked. Well, put it this way. I didn't exactly dislike it... I missed this place somewhat; but I also hated it, with every fibre of my being into the depths of my soul- Is that even possible? Apparently it is possible to hate things in that way.

"Percy, just get this over with so we can go home" Zoe complained and I hurried to exit the ship; I never wanted to be on the bad side of Zoe again, the last time that happened. I shivered; with only the thought of what she was capable of doing.

"Fine" I grumbled

I quickly exited the ship while throwing on a disguise. (I didn't want the gods to know who I was) I had to admit the new looks that I had were not as good as my old ones. I quote Zoe when I say that; she is the only one who really cares. I couldn't care less about how I look.

"Welcome!" I heard Athena say to my father.

"Who are you?" That voice could only be from Zeus. Leave it to him to not welcome a power stronger than the entire god force put together.

I didn't hear my father's reply but I was sure that he retained a calm expression and tone; as to not anger the King of the gods. It wouldn't be any trouble for us but we didn't want to goat; yet.

"I'm am Chaos"

I heard Zeus laughing loudly as if he didn't believe my father. I was just about to go down and set his mind straight but Zoe stopped me by pushing me back into my friend; who then held me in place.

"Let me go" I grumbled; but they didn't listen to me naturally.

"Will you promise not to do anything?" Zoe glared at me and I nodded. "Let him go." She commanded and they immediately obeyed. Jeez, and I here I thought that they were my friends.

"My son, will train you for the upcoming war. He and his soldiers are the best in the galaxy and I assure you that you will not be disappointed; after watching their battle skills." It was almost time for the army and myself to enter... I didn't listen past that; I didn't want to know what they said anyway; it wasn't until I heard the cue that I realised I was supposed to come into the Camp.

I slowly made my way to the edge of the Camp's borders and the army followed in unison. My friend spread out on either side of me; but slightly behind. Zoe to my left and Beckendorf to my right. My right and left hand "men" if you must.

Together with my friends we walked towards that Camp that once held all that was dear to us.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: I know that I have really long author's notes so I am trying to make this one short. **

**Please review so I know if the way I write is okay. I know I'm not the original author so it might take some time for me to adjust to this story. I really have been trying to write according to your preferences. **

**Also, I've been quite inactive. There is a reason for this. University has been very busy lately. The chapter is going to be short but once I have more time I promise a longer one. **

**-Peter**

POV: Percy

As we were walking towards Camp Half-Blood; I looked around. The first thing that I noticed was that Thalia's tree was turning brown for some reason and I instantly became curious as to why it was. I would need to ask my father later on.

The rest of the forest was not doing so well and I made a note to ask about that as well. The walk was short so in like thirty seconds we had already stopped and faced the campers. The gods were present and I looked-no glared-at the gods present. I especially looked-glared- at Poseidon. He was the reason that Jaydon*shiver*-actually he was the spawn of the devil- was born and I would never forgive him for that.

"My son and his finest soldiers will be joining us in the moment." My father was still speaking. "I must warn you to not let your pride come between you and your training though. You know next to nothing compared to even the weakest soldier." I could hear Zeus' scoff from behind my father. I made a mental note to give Zeus a lesson on respect before training anyone.

Chaos stepped aside and the gods finally took a look at me. I could feel their stares as well as see them. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey" I said awkwardly. They just blinked and didn't say anything. They looked like a bunch of sheep honestly.

"Is this the son of Chaos? He doesn't look like much." Athena was looking me up and down. I swear that lady was going to make me kill someone one day. I just hope it wasn't anyone I actually liked. "In Fact, he doesn't look like anyone at all." She frowned. Yup, definitely going to kill someone now. I concentrated on a memory as to avoid doing anything rash.

*Flashback*

"Percy!" Zoe was yelling for me.

I hurried towards her side and she pointed to a mouse that was currently scurrying on the floor. I took on look at it and burst out laughing. I just couldn't help myself. Of all things to be afraid of. I shook my head silently. This woman fought Ladon and many other dangerous creatures but was scared of the common mouse.

"Is that better?" I teased her. She shot me a heavy glare and I took a step back, perhaps I had gone to far...

"I would be quiet if I were you." She threatened and I shut my mouth. "So, where is my present?" She grinned and held her hand out. I stared her outstretched hand for a minute or so before she took it back, frowning. "I was sure that Beckendorf said you were my secret santa."

She swiftly walked out of the room before I could even say another word. The next I heard was CRASH! The echo vibrated throughout the building and I ran towards it to find Zoe with Charlie in a headlock. He was gasping for air and it was obvious that he hadn't taken a breathe for a while.

"How dare you lie to me!" She nearly growled at him.

"Per-cy" He half choked "He-lp me" I took a step forward but after catching Zoe's eyes and her glare I stepped back and whispered an apology. I did not want to be on her bad side.

"You answer me right now!" She tightened her arms and Charlie's face started to turn blue.

"I'm s-o-rry" He gasped for air and she finally released him. "Geez Zoe, you didn't need to over react." He said, clutching his neck as if it would make him feel better. She feinted towards him and he flinched back, while she burst out laughing.

I assumed it was safe to walk forward now and I walked up behind Zoe. Bad idea right? I know, cause she judo flipped me and pressed her hands on my chest. She looked very frightening. I gulped.

*End of Flashback*


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: I know I've been frustrating, but stuff has been happening. The largest one was losing my files after forgetting my password. I basically had to re-type everything I had. Please stop asking me to update (rudely) it will get updated when it does. Complaining will not make me write faster. I do know and understand that this story is taking me a long time to write but I'm not sure if I should stick with the average Chaos story. So review and tell me what you think. I also understand that the last chapter was very short. I apologize. However, insulting me was not helping. In fact, I did not write for a while and it wasn't my fault. **

**The subjects are (found in chapter 5): **

**Monster Maiming**

** Defence**

** Sword Fighting**

**Team Spirit**

**Greek Speak**

**Latin Speak**

**Foreign Speak**

**Chariot Racing**

**Pegasus Racing**

**Foot racing**

**Archery**

**Javelin Throwing**

**Rock Climbing**

**History and Mythology**

**Academic Studies**

**-Peter**

**Reminder to vote on the poll **

POV: Percy

Zeus was officially getting on my nerves. It was nice to see him fail at something now. Most of the demi-gods did decent in some subjects but honestly they were bad, even worse than myself. After Chaos left we basically turned the camp into a school, the Alpha squadron soldiers were the assistant teachers. Zoe taught most of the academic stuff as well as Archery. Charlie taught most of the rest. I always taught racing with chariots and Pegasus, but my specialty was monster maiming, after all I did get the highest mark in the class.

I was currently looking at Annabeth's progress report.

**Monster Maiming A-**

Annabeth is doing decent in monster maiming. She knows the weak points of the monsters but often does not engage fast enough and can sometimes run out of ideas.

**Defence A**

Highly creative with the surroundings, but fails to think of how she can save her team sometimes.

**Sword Fighting B**

Lacks the form and skills to excel in this subject, but tries hard. She would improve by actually trying instead of just staring at her teacher all day.

**Team Spirit B-**

When she wants to be she can improve her team's moral but her constant yelling and bossy behavior often does the opposite.

**Greek Speak A+**

Excels greatly in this subject, although we think it has to do with her lineage.

**Latin Speak C+**

Annabeth often glares at her fellow classmates when they attempt to learn. It unnerves them. We think she is unwilling because her mother is not a respected Roman god.

**Foreign Speak A-**

She does try to learn, but she constantly just refers back to Greek during class. Her teacher is not satisfied with Annabeth's final essay.

**Chariot Racing A**

Annabeth does decently in this course, but would benefit from actually trying to pick out the better horse for the job than just choosing random horses for a heavy chariot.

**Pegasus Racing A-**

Often falls of the Pegasus, due to bucking, but once she came to peace with it (by help of her teacher) she is decent.

**Foot Racing A**

Lacks the required speed but her stamina is outstanding, she can outrun the class by the twentieth lap.

**Archery A-**

Annabeth obviously prefers to use her knives, but can use the bow when needed. Her teacher is not satisfied with her behavior in class, as she often just throws a knife on the target.

**Javelin Throwing B**

Not one of Annabeth's stronger courses, she has never hit the middle of the target before.

**Rock Climbing A**

She is average compared to the rest of the class. The lava at the bottom definitely helps to motivate her.

**History and Mythology A+**

Strongly confident in her abilities in this classroom. However, she could refrain from openly insulting her teacher.

**Academic Studies A+**

Annabeth is a wonderful student. She knows her material and studies hard.

All in all, she was doing decent. I decided to keep Headmaster Dore, he was much better at this anyways. It was nice to be the actual teacher instead of the student, although that meant I had to wake up early. I tried not to let Annabeth bother me. I knew I should be taking out my anger on her, but I couldn't find it in myself to do that. I stamped her page as a pass.

I was trying to choose the next wave of soldiers, currently they were improving but they needed more training, but we knew that not all of them were capable of receiving the high intensity we were. The next candidate was Clarrise La Rue.

**Monster Maiming A+**

Clarisse does excellent in this subject. Although, she tends to reply too much on her physical strength sometimes. She wrestled the monstor to death on her final exam.

**Defence A-**

Clarisse' s way of defence is by upping her offence. Although it is not prefer, it works very well in her case. Although she is advised to start learning proper technique.

**Sword Fighting A- **

She has decent skill in this and is passable. However, she is reminded that attempting to intimidate others doesn't always work.

**Team Spirit C**

Clarisse is close to few people in the class. Many of her classmates are scared of her. She does not try extremely hard in this category.

**Greek Speak B+**

Clarisse is the average in this class. She does not focus but rather glares at her teacher.

**Latin Speak C+**

She struggles strongly.

**Foreign Speak B**

She does not have a passion to learn another language and it is taking a toll on her performance. She came up with a "I'm going to kill Percy Jackson language years ago though!

**Chariot Racing A-**

A hidden talent, although she will deny it. It was added to the rules that no death threats were allowed. No one has ever tried before.

**Pegasus Racing B**

She lacks the balance and finesse to race a pegasus. She often is also too heavy, due to her muscle. She also often pulls on their hairs. The pegasus have been complaining, but we got a new and larger one, problem solved.

**Foot racing A**

Clarisse often doesn't even try, but once we got her a picture of Percy Jackson or another camper to chase she marks sky rocketed.

**Archery B+**

Clarisse is decent in the subject but is reminded that spears are not allowed on the range.

**Javelin Throwing A+**

As a daughter of Ares this was not shocking. Although, she is reminded that using others as targets are not allowed.

**Rock Climbing A**

She is great at this, however, she is reminded once again that pushing others off is not allowed.

**History and Mythology B-**

She does not study.

**Academic Studies C**

Did not even show up for her final exam in the subject, she is reminded it will not be tolerated again, no matter how many kids she needs to beat up. She is decent at this though.

Well, it looks like Clarisse would do as a good front line soldier. I would not hesitate to recruit her if she agrees to it. I gave the paper and "pass" stamp and put it in the appropriate pile. I picked up the next paper. Nico Di Angelo

**Monster Maiming A**

Nico is very able and quick when it comes to monster maiming. However, sometimes he just uses his power over the dead to summon warriors to do the job for himself. It was added to the rules that this was not allowed. On the final exam though he summoned the furies. It was also added that no outside help was allowed, we thought that the implication was enough but not so.

**Defence A+**

He is amazing at defence, although we think it is because of his ability to shadow-travel and hide in the shadows.

**Sword Fighting A**

Decent and talented, but sometimes stares off blankly during lessons.

**Team Spirit C-**

Nico is dreadful. He often does not even talk with his peers. He is the loner in the group and they stay out of his way. Would improve by actually attempting to make contact with his team.

**Greek Speak A-**

He is slightly better than average, but we think it is because his sword fighting teacher, Perseus, has helped him a little.

**Latin Speak C+**

Not good at all, but at least he has the general basics. (Is is able to sometimes tell which god is which in Roman form) He never has trouble with his own father though. We think this is because he is greek.

**Foreign Speak B+**

He is average. He particularly enjoys languages that involve growling and stares as he is quite fluent already.

**Chariot Racing B**

Is reminded that horses and chariots made out of pure shadows are not allowed as they give him a huge advantage.

**Pegasus Racing **Not Applicable

Nico refuses to go on a pegasus, he says that he would rather shadow travel and the Pegasi are quite glad as they also refuse to let him mount.

**Foot racing B**

He is slower than a tree nymph in the tree form when he does not use shadow travelling to aid him.

**Archery B**

Is able to hit a target most of the time, although his aim is off.

**Javelin Throwing B+**

Hits the target every time, but is encouraged to aim for the vital parts now.

**Rock Climbing A**

Able to scale the wall in good time, but is reminded that shadow-travelling is not allowed!

**History and Mythology B+**

He does in fact make a little bit of an effort. Although he tends to relate everything back to his godly parent, Hades. It annoys his teacher.

**Academic Studies A-**

His final essay was brilliant, his teacher says. Apparently, he did not write about his father, Hades. His teacher was ecstatic.

I stamped Nico's paper as a pass before turning to the next waiting paper. Katie Gardner, she was getting in no matter hwat but still, it was my job to look at all the papers.

**Monster Maiming A-**

She knows how to fight but sometimes, she hesitates. However, she has potential.

**Defense A+**

She is able to manipulate her surroundings in favor of her fellow peers and herself. She is excellent.

**Sword Fighting A-**

The sword is not her preferred weapon but she is decent.

**Team Spirit A+**

She often encourages her peers.

**Greek Speak A+**

She clearly makes an effort in this class.

**Latin Speak B+**

She is doing extremely well, considering she is a greek.

**Foreign Speak A-**

She adapts well to new languages and can speak well in some.

**Chariot Racing A-**

She use of defence while in the chariot racing comes in handy. She is able to prevent a disastrous attack, but would do better after trying to attack the others. She has lost many times due to this.

**Pegasus Racing A**

She motivates every pegasus to fly extremely well. They always feel happier with her around.

**Foot racing A+**

She is highly agile, and has good stamina. She leaves a lot of her peers in the dust.

**Archery A**

She can hit the targets quite accurately. Only once did she hit away from the actual target itself.

**Javelin Throwing B+**

Can be seen sometimes complaining when javelin throwing, which is a rare sight. But can mostly be accurate, though lacks power in her throws sometimes.

**Rock Climbing A+**

Due to her smaller body mass, she is able to quickly scale the walls and always avoids falling in the fire.

**History and Mythology A**

She is a dedicated student. Her teacher is very fond of her.

**Academic Studies A**

Would benefit if she would not spill cereal on her homework sometimes.

I stamped hers as a pass and then picked up another demi-god's.

Gus, a son of Hermes. I sighed, I could already tell that he was not going to pass. I looked at the huge stack of failing demi-gods.

**Monster Maiming B-**

He prefers to run away from the monster, in which he is successful. He was seen with a stolen wallet from his examiner.

**Defence B**

Once again, he runs away from his enemy. Although, it is successful.

**Sword Fighting B+**

He is able to pick up a sword and do basic movements, but that is it.

**Team Spirit A**

He does motivate his peers, but when he steals they often get angry at him. Many demi-gods are a couple hundred dollars poorer.

**Greek Speak C**

Dreadful. He skips this class many times, however, he showed up for the exam and apparently did well. We think it is because he cheated, but we have no proof.

**Latin Speak C-**

As a Greek we will excuse his terrible attitude towards Latin.

**Foreign Speak C+**

He enjoys alienish.

**Chariot Racing N/A**

He does not show up to this class.

**Pegasus Racing B**

When he does show up he does well.

**Foot racing A+**

One of the fastest runners in the entire class.

**Archery C+**

He hit his instructor with the bow AND arrow. Apparently, by accident.

**Javelin Throwing A-**

He is weedy, but accurate.

**Rock Climbing A+**

He is small and nimble.

**History and Mythology C-**

He only wrote the final exam.

**Academic Studies C**

He does slightly better in this class probably because towards the end of the year he met up with a girl.

Yup, my assumptions as right, he failed. I picked up the next demi-god I smiled, now was the time to take my revenge.

Jayden, was a huge annoyance in my class. He was not talented at all and it was obvious that he was not a strong fighter. However, most of the gods still thought he was good and told me to take it easy on him. I suppose you could say that I did the opposite of what they asked. I was only too glad to help him fail at all the subjects. He did not get any higher than a B- in team spirit.

I spoke with my father and he agreed. Jayden was not going to ever be chosen for advanced training. Speaking of which my father entered my room.

"Perseus" He said and sat down at the other side of the desk. It was weird, usually I was on the other side because I did get in trouble a lot after all.

"Yes father" I answered and put away the pile of failed demi-gods. The small pile of the passed demi-gods stayed on my desk. I passed them to my father and he smiled and took them in his hands. It was my job to chose the chosen, but he always looked over them.

"Good work." He said "I will expect you at ten tonight for more training." He winked and my face visibly paled.

Damn. I had a date planned with Zoe. I did not know how to cancel it, she would probably kill me right then and there. I would only hope that she wouldn't kill me before I got a chance to explain.

"Of course" I said, my voice cracked and he smiled, as if something was very funny. He bounced out of my room and I heard the pop of his disappearing to go bother someone else, no doubt.

**I heard that**

I heard in my mind as he linked with me. Damn it!

**I heard that as well**

I tried to clear my mind so he would not hear anything else, but I knew it was useless. With a heavy burden on my shoulders I walked towards Zoe's room. I could hear her giggling with someone but she seemed a little nervous.

"Zoe" I knocked on her door

"Come in" I heard her reply and I opened her door. "Zoe, I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it."

The girl Zoe was talking with left the room, but not before giving me a wink. I stood there speechless for a moment before noticing that Zoe was glaring at me. Shit. We had already started off on the wrong foot.

"Hey" She said, her tone was not welcoming.

"Hey?" It came out sounding like a question "What did you do today?" I started, her eyes just narrowed. I could sense she just wanted me to get on with it and tell her what was so important.

*Couple minutes later*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO ON THE DATE?!" She screeched and I covered my ears.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: So, many people don't read the ANs so I'll make this quick. The more threats I get the more I'm not going to post, even if I've already finished the chapter. Usually, after I finish I post automatically, but if you are rude when asking for an update I will not update. Asking: "Please update" Is fine, but swearing is not.**

**Oh, FYI, I am posting ALL of my stories on Wattpad. So, if you want to read this story on the go then check it out. It is the same username: PerseusJFAN1016**

**I am also going to be posting a new story that I had an idea about. It is only going to be on wattpad as it is not a fanfiction. **

**(MY polite way of saying, please don't have made my time posting it on wattpad a waste. Check it out as soon as you can if you have wattpad.)**

**Thank you, **

**-Peter**

**Reminder to vote on the poll**

POV: Percy

I would like to say that I was completely calm and didn't cringe or cower, but that would be completely lying. I ran out of the room and straight to my father's personal room. Zoe the entire time was hot on my heels, her face one of pure anger. I was too much of a coward to face her there, I was going to regret putting off this fight.

"Percy, concentrate." I was supposed to be levitating some tea into Chaos' cup but instead the entire table was overflowing with boiling hot water.

"Opps" I swiped my hand and everything disappeared. I mean everything. I face palmed and brought back the furniture.

"You are out of it today." He commented

"No" I replied, not willing to share what had just happened five minutes ago

"Yes, you are because instead of opening a portal to enter the training grounds you have been trying to serve me tea." Damn it! I knew that something seemed strange. I have him a sheepish glance because sighing and making myself a chair to sit down on.

"It's Zoe" I sighed

"She is angry at you." He said, smiling as if it was an easy thing to deal with

"Yes"

"She is always angry at you."

Yes, again. However, I did not want to admit it so I just kept my mouth shut. I've learnt it is sometimes better to do so.

"Perhaps you should try explaining it sometimes." He said and my temper flared, but I kept it in. I wanted so much to damage something in the room, but I knew better than to do that.

"I don't know what to say." I replied, after taking a few moments to calm myself down.

"You could start by telling the truth." I think this was not about the episode today. I think he was talking about the many times that I've lied to her. Well, in my defense, it was not my own fault. I was sworn into secrecy.

Charlie, Luke, and I made a top secret pranking club, and to be honest, I did not want to get kicked out. Pranking was and is still my life. Zoe was never going to stop me, no matter how many times I would have to hide in the closet of my room.

"I can't do that" I said, slowly.

"I know, you have a secret pranking club that isn't so secret. It needs to stop if you want to impress Zoe, she knows about it."

"But-" I was cut off

"Trust me" He said, staring intently at me. I just gave up. I was still not admitting anything to her. "Well, we are done. You can leave now" He waved his hand and we were now in my room.

Chaos winked at me, before disappearing. Right when he left, a couple seconds later, I heard a knock on my door, followed by a very angry sounding Zoe calling out my name.

"Aw, shit" I was hoping to have more time, before Zoe showed up.

"Percy, I know you are in there!" She screeched, I winched and went to the door. I was dreading this moment, but I knew it had to be done.

*Couple screaming matches later*

"Percy, come on man." Charlie was attempting to get me to come out of my room. "We're going to be late for the classes we have."

"No" I stubbornly persisted. Zoe and I had made up, but I had heard that she was going to use someone for target practice during an archery lesson...

"She isn't going to use you" He rolled his eyes, but I just knew it. "Don't be a wimp" Oh no he did not!

"Excuse me?" I stormed out of the closet and right crossed him in the face

"Damn, you are fast" He said, rubbing the side of his face.

"I know" I said, giving him the evil eye. I was now out of the closet and he grabbed hold of me before I could escape. Well, darn. I guess I had to go to the archery lesson now.

"It won't be that bad" He explained on the way. Still dragging me against my will. I would call it kidnapping but I think it was a little too extreme for what was happening at the moment.

"Percy!" Zoe exclaimed when she saw me, being dragged by Charlie. "Over here, be the demonstrator of a person who is bad at archery. It won't be too hard for you. I believe most of the campers know that any son of Poseidon is bad." She smirked. I hated being called a son of Poseidon. I was a son of Chaos.

I took the bow and arrow and for once in my life, without the Jayden picture, I shot a perfect bullseyes. It was right in the middle of the target, Apollo's kids would be jealous. I turned around and saw her jaw dropped. I gave her a grin before walking off towards my new cabin.

I only shared it with Charlie, even though he wanted to bunk with his old cabin... I insisted though, because he was now a part of the army of Chaos. The rest of the soldier got a different cabin, as Chaos only gifted me the cabin because I was his child. However, I was allowed to let anyone else sleep in the cabin, if I wanted.

Luke definitely took advantage of this because he still didn't like his father or the Olympians after what happened to him. I can't blame the guy, I hate them all as well.

Anyways getting off topic, well, after I entered the cabin, which was pitch black on the outside. Inside had wallpaper of the different constellations. I enjoyed it, it was awesome and completely described Chaos, my father.

He was like the universe out into one being, which was crazy but some how possible. I was dumbfounded to be honest sometimes. Being a son of Chaos did not mean I got smarter, much to Zoe's dismay. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. I think it was good, but I could never be too sure about anything.

I flopped down on my bed and turned so I could put my face straight into the pillow.

"Ugh" I sighed "Why does stuff like this happen to me?" I was referring to the fact I had to come back down here.

I was enjoying hanging in space and the Chaos Academy of Demi-gods. It was soo cool there, and being with my father was just awesome. There were no rules about hanging with anyone and everything was going great, until we had to come here. It seems that the gods would never have enough fun ruining my life.

They were becoming like a tattoo I could not get rid of, no matter what I tried. I saved them twice, but they are still unable to get someone else to save them this time. They had Jayden didn't they. I grinned at the thought of Jayden saving anyone. He was useless and everyone knew it, they just didn't want to admit it.

"Percy!" A yell vibrated through the walls and I thought it was Zoe coming to skin me alive, but it wasn't. Charlie and Luke came bursting into my room. Usually I would have yelled at them for the invasion of my privacy, but the look on their faces told me they had no choice. Something was going on and it was bad.

"What happened?" I asked, desperate to get the news so I could help and get off this place as soon as I could.

"You need to see this" He replied, motioning and I followed him running.

When we got there my jaw dropped. Thousands of demi-gods were lined up, outside of the borders. They were not the Romans or the Greeks. They were most of the demi-gods that had perished in the wars before.

I saw some that I knew, but was not expecting one of my half-brothers to step up and speak for the rest of them.

Orion, I never liked him anyways, but I felt the betrayal. Chaos had brought him back and we trained with him, only for him to betray us. Chaos was not going to be happy about this.

"Hand over Jackson or else, we will unleash the Soldiers of Tartarus against you!" He yelled and the soldiers cheered. I don't know what the other side offered to the demigods, but it must have been something good because there were a lot. Many more than the soldiers that Chaos had loaned to me.

We had trained our soldiers well, but I wasn't sure how well we would do being out numbered. The other soldiers were likely well trained, Orion was a good soldier and student, he rose through the ranks. By ranks I mean he got very good marks in the academy.

The academy after all prepared us for the real army that was too follow. Not many made it to the army. I've never meant anyone in the true army yet. Chaos only let the best of the best. I was disappointed that I was not chosen already, but I could dread on this now.

I just hoped that by some saving grace the borders would recognise that Orion and the army behind them were not friends of Camp Half-Blood. It would save us the time of having to battle. A battle that we could and would most likely lose.

"Fine, if that is what you wish" He bellowed before charging at the border. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the results. Beside me the demi-gods tense, preparing themselves mentally for the battle that could come. I was strong, but not that strong. I could not fight the entire army and win, even with the amount of demigods by my side.

We were outnumbered three to one.

I thought back to Zoe. If the border held, then I promised myself that I would never tease Zoe and lie to her again, that was how desperate I was.


End file.
